Shiloh Forbs
by Dani J. B
Summary: Shiloh Forbs, Caroline's little sister and Jeremy Gilbert's best friend, is added to the show from the first episode. How will she change the character's relationships, events, and ending of the season? Read and find out! First chapters long and not that important, can be skipped.
1. Episode 1

_For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story. _

"An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Darren said, glancing sideways at his girlfriend as he drove.

"He wasn't that bad." The girl, Brooke, defended with a smile.

"He sounded like James Blunt." Darren pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" Brooke asked

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." Darren teased.

"So why did you come?" Brooke asked

"Because I love you." Darren grinned at her.

"Nicely done." Brooke grinned back. "What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second." Darren shrugged.

"Watch out!" Brooke screamed, pointing to the road. The car swerved, but not before hitting a man that had been hidden by the fog.

"Are you ok?" Darren immeaditly asked Brooke as soon as the car screeched to a halt.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!" Brooke cried franticly.

"Call for help." Darren ordered, getting out of the car to go inspect the man.

"Come on, come on!" Brooke said, clutching her cell phone to her ear as it rang.

"Please be alive! Oh, my god." Darren felt his blood run cold as he felt the man's neck for a pulse. There was nothing. He had killed a man. He was about to call back to Brooke when the man he _thought_ was dead suddenly sprung to life and bit into Darren's neck roughly.

"There's no signal! Darren!" Brooke called, getting out of the car and looking around for Darren. She walked out into the fog, stopping where the body had been. The only thing left was a pool of blood. "Darren?" She called one more time in a paniced voice. Her breathing picked up as she turned to run only to be snatched into the air and vanish.

_Dear diary,  
today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. _

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offered, rushing around the kitchen.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena, her nease, said.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, asked.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked, holding up two ten dollar bills for the teenagers.

"I'm good." Elena said.

"I'll take it." Jeremy said, taking both bills and stuffing them in his pocket.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said, cheaking her watch.

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured her. Jenna gave the two one last look before grabbing her bag and heading off out the door. "You ok?" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Don't start." He replied, fallowing Jenna's lead and heading out the door. Elena sighed and grabbed her bag before leaving her house. Bonnie was waiting for her in the driveway when she got there. Elena slid in the car and greeted her best friend before the short curly haired girl started the car and pulled out.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie ended her ramble when she noticed Elena was zoned out.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that.." Elena trailed off, letting the other girl fill in the blank.

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie annonced with an amused smile.

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenaged.

"I see..." Bonnie began but was inturrupted when a loud thub hit the windsheild. Bonnie swerved and pulled the car to the side of the road, her eyes wide and shocked.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" She cried, turning to her friend with worried eyes.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said, guilt shinning in her eyes.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena reasurred her. Bonnie took a moment to study her friend before smiling brightly.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." She stated.

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie asked. The girls were walking through the high school's hallways towards Elena's locker where they stopped as Elena put in the combanation and opened it.

"No, that's over." Elena informed her.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said. Elena noticed a certain blond haired boy looking their way from across the hallway and waved to him, offering him a small but friendly smile. The boy didn't return either, he simply put in his other headphone, practicly slammed his locker shut, and stormed off down the hall.

"He hates me." Elena stated sadly.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie informed her. Before Elena could respond, Caroline had marched right up to the pair and stood in front of them with a sympethic look on her face.

"Elena. Oh, my god." She said, pulling the other girl into a hug. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline said to Elena, then turned to Bonnie and continued "How is she? Is she good?" She asked the shorter girl.

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena said, smiling a small and forced smile

"Really?" Caroline asked with concern

"Yes. Much better." Elena confirmed.

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said hugging her again.

"Ok, Caroline." Bonnie said, giving her a look.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Carolined asked, suddenly her bubbly self again as she skipped away.

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie called after her.

"No comment." Elena said, closing her locker door.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie said.

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned, standing in a loading aread behind the school as he handed a over the pills to Vicki. Vicki downed the pills that lay in her hand with a coy smile at the younger boy.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler said, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist and looking over at Jeremy.

"Hey." Vicki greeted.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler mocked.

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Shiloh said, appearing at Jeremy's side. Tyler narrowed his eyes at the two and toke a meneacing step forward before Vicki put her hand on his cheast to stop him from attacking the younger boy.

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." She pouted, pulling him to face her.

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said, ducking his head to connect his lips with hers. Jeremy rolled his eyes as Shiloh pulled him away from the two.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked, stopping to look through the window of the front office.

"All I see is back." Elena shrugged.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much." Bonnie confirmed

"Jeremy, good batch, man." A random boy in the hallway called as Jeremy walked by, heading off to the boys washrooms.

"I'll be right back." Elena said distractedly, fallowing her brother.

"Please be hot." Bonnie mumbled under her breath, not noticing her friend had left she stood still staring through the window at the boy in the office.

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" Some guy called as Elena marched into the boys washroom and striaght up to her brother. Elena grabbed Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes carefully.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena snapped sarcasticly, releasing his face from her grasp.

"No, I'm not." Jeremy argued.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked, not waiting for an answer before she grabbed his jacket, cheaking his pocket for drugs.

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said, pulling away from her.

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena grabbed at his coat pockets again and Jeremy quickly pulled away.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He asked.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy said, storming out of the washroom. Elena sighed and exited the bathroom, running into a tall body.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" Stefan asked, cheaking the sign on the door again.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." Elena stuttered.

"Hey Vick." Jeremy greeted as the girl walked by the table he and Shiloh were sitting at in the grill.

"Working." Vicki said shortly without so much as a glance. She continued on to another table were Matt and Tyler sat.

"Thanks, Vick." Tyler grinned as she gave them their food,

"Do you need another refill?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"I'd love one." Tyler replied, handing her his glass. For a lingering moment, the two simply smiled at each other before Vicki walked off to get him his drink.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt begged.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler said.

"You're such a dick." Matt said disguestedly.

"Jer, just leave it." Shiloh ordered back at their table.

"She can't just ignore me." Jeremy argued.

"She can and did. Just leave it for now, please." Shiloh pleaded. "Can't we just hang out _one _time without you pinning over Vicki. She's not into you, man. She's into Tyler. That's her loss, not yours."

"You don't understand." Jeremy shook his head stubbornly.

"I understand puppy love perfectly well, thank you very much. I live with Caroline, remember, she's constintly in love with someone." Shiloh said, referring to her sisters boy crazy rep.

"Vicki's not just _someone_. She's her." Jeremy said, abandoning his chair and heading towards Vicki.

"Never was good with words." Shiloh sighed as she watched Jeremy march up to Vicki.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." He demanded.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." Vicki replied.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" It was at this point Shiloh truely did want to stop listening, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." Vicki sushed him.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered."

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Oh,come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Jeremy argued.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Vicki asked before storming away. Bonnie and Caroline slid into the emtey seats at Shiloh's table from seemingly no where.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Shiloh rolled her eyes at his sister's latest victim.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline said.

"And this is why you don't have a real boyfriend." Shiloh muttered, leaving the table and meeting back up with Jeremy as Matt and Tyler relocated to their table.

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked Bonnie.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie answered grimly.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt pointed out.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie comferted him. Unfortantly it was at that moment that Elena and Stefan entered the grill.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked sarcasticly before getting up and walking up to the pair. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan introduced himself.

"Hey." Elena said awkwardly.

"Hey." Matt replied.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered. The group were cuttently sitting at a table questioning the new guy.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said, changing the subject again.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline but in.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her, smiling brightly at the two.

Stefan stepped into the woods at the edge of the party, scanning for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie's voice reaches his ears.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena admitted.

"He has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said, causing Stefan's lips to curl in a grin. His listening was inturrupted by Caroline appearing in front of him.

"Hey! You made it!" She cheered.

"I did." Stefan agreed.

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said.

"Well, I'm-"

"Oh, come on." Caroline inturrupted him, grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." Vicki protested, lightly pushing on Tyler's cheast as he had her pinned against a tree, grinding her and kissing her neck.

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." Tyler said, moving her jacket so she was more exposed and pressing himself harder against her.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" Vicki cried as she attempted to push Tyler off of her with more force.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jeremy called, marching through the woods to stand a few feet from the couple, Shiloh trailing unsurely by his side.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Tyler said, getting in Jeremy's face.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." Vicki demanded.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler snapped before storming off.

"I didn't need your help." Vicki snapped at Jeremy.

"It seems like you did." Shiloh said gantly.

"He was just drunk." Vicki defended him.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy argued.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." She yelled at him angrily.

"I really feel like I should not be apart of this conversatation." Shiloh said, backing away.

"What conversatation? I'm out of here." Vicki snapped, storming off into the woods.

"Why'd you have to say that?" Jeremy snapped at Shiloh.

"Are you serious? You're blaming _me _for this?" She asked.

"You offended her!" Jeremy yelled down at the short girl, gaining the attention of a few people at the party. Jeremy had managed to back them up so far they were now once again at the edge of the party.

"Jer-"

"No! Don't even try to defend it! This is your fault." He yelled at her. A few guys standing near by looked ready to jump in if anything happened. Jeremy realized how he must look and hoped he hadn't actually scared Shiloh. "Just leave me alone." He sighed, turning and heading off into the woods.

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said as she looked over to see what the comotion was about and found it was her brother yelling at Caroline's little sister.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"My brother." Elena sighed.

"The drunk one yelling at the girl?" Stefan asked

"That would be the one. Excuse me." Elena said.

"Need some help?" Stefan offered.

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this." She said, turning to chase her brother. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She called. jogging to catch up to him. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" She asked once she was within speaking distance in the woods.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena yelled. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but triped before he could get a sound out. He fell, catching himself with his hands, not on the ground, but on another person.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled, panicing as the girl lay motionless on the ground, her blood pooled around an open cut in her neck that was to covered in her own blood to make out how deep it was.

"Oh, my god!" Elena gasped.

"No!" Jeremy yelled, carefully but quickly lifting her into his arms. Elena led the way back to the party, going ahead and screaming for help.

"Somebody help!" She called.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt asked, rushing to their side.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked frantically as he appeared at her side.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt yelled.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler ordered as Jeremy placed her gently on a nearby picnic table

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said paniced.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt cried.

"What's going on?" Zach asked as Stefan swept through the house in a hurry.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said briskly, entering his beadroom. "Damon." Stefan said, looking at the man standing on his balcony wearing a sly smirk.

"Hello, brother."

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie told Elena.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena replied.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie trailed off looking unsure.

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asked.

"That it's just the beginning."

Jeremy sat to the side sipping on his latest beer. "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way." Elena said, approaching him. "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena lectured.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy asked.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena said sadly.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Caroline sighed. The two were seated in the grill waiting for the blond to sober up.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home." Bonnie said.

"More coffee?" Shiloh asked Bonnie, handing Caroline her cup. Bonnie shook her head but smiled in thanks.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline whinned

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie said.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one." Caroline said.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Shiloh sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline corrrected her.

"I think I will have that second cup after all." Bonnie said quickly, speeding away before she was put in an awkward sitiation yet again.

"Care, no ones trying to compete with you." Shiloh said. She looked up her sister only to notice Caroline wasn't listening to anything she was saying, instead the older girl was looking over her shoulder with a smile on her face.


	2. Episode 2

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked, standing in front of a floor length mirror in the hallway.

"Depends on where you're going." Elena said.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna asked, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"Sexy stewardess." Jenna let her hair fall out of her hands.

"Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today." Jenna said, pulling her hair up and smiling questioningly at the teenager.

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna shrugged then noticed Elena's expression. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Jeremy said, marching up to Tyler who was talking to some girl from school.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler said impatiently.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy quizzed him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened, turning to come face to face with the younger boy.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy shoved Tyler roughly.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy said, turning and leaving as soon as the words fell from his mouth.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler turned back to the girl. "Did you hear that?"

Shiloh frowned down at the table she was cleaning at the grill. She hated the stupid kids who came in and made a mess with the ketchup just cause they knew _she'd _be the one having to clean it up. This never happened to Vicki. "Vicki, what are you doing here?" She looked up to see Jeremy approaching Vicki.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." She answered.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy asked.

"I hurt." Vicki admitted.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" Jeremy asked.

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." Vicki laughed.

"Here. Knock yourself out, literally." Jeremy said, handing her a bottle of pills.

"Thanks, Jer." Vicki smiled.

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." Vicki offered. Tyler approached the pair.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Like you care." She glared before walking away. Jeremy smiled and gave Tyler a mocking look

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Tyler snapped.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jeremy smirked.

"I know you." Vicki said, approaching Damon in the grill.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon grinned.

Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki hurried to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath before taking out the bottle of pills Jeremy gave her and spilling a few into her hand before looking back up at the mirror. Her eyes went wide as she saw Damon standing behind her in the mirror, his face covered in dark veins.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked, approaching the table the group were sitting at.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler mocked.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler said.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked impatiently

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler snapped.

'"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy snapped back.

"Yeah, right." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked.

"There's no way." Tyler disagreed.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt asked.  
"We'll check the back." Bonnie said, grabbing Caroline's arm and hurrying off.

"I'll check the square." Matt said.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." Elena said, pulling him off from the others. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy disagreed.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy ordered.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena said.

"I vote for none of the above."

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline said once Vicki had been safely returned by Stefan.

"I don't think it was really her fault, Care." Shiloh said. Shiloh was sitting next to her sister at the table in the grill.

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan said, walking up to them.

"Hi." Bonnie greeted.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" He asked.

"I think she went home." Bonnie said. Stefan smiled a thank you, nodded his head and was about to walk away when Bonnie continued talking. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie said, scribbling down the information for him.

"Thank you." Stefan said as he took the paper from Bonnie. Bonnie froze as soon as Stefan's hand-made contact with hers. She seemed to space out for a minute, her eyes not focused on anything.

"You ok?" Shiloh asked softly, putting a hand on Bonnie's arm.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked, staring at Stefan. She was suddenly pulled back from whatever world she was in and realized what she had said. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." She said, getting up from the table and quickly exiting the grill.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline said, only to receive an elbow to the ribs by her younger sister.

"Care?" Shiloh knocked on her sister's door. "Care, are you ok? I thought I heard a scream."

"I'm fine." Caroline responded, but her voice wavered ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?" Shiloh called through the door.

"Yeah." Caroline called back.

"Then let me in." Shiloh ordered.

"No." Caroline refused.

"Care!" Shiloh tried turning the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "Caroline, open the door! Don't make me call mom!" Shiloh said, banging on the door again.

"I saw a spider, ok? I'm fine!" Caroline yelled.

"Fine, whatever. But you're not getting away with this sorta thing again." Shiloh warned before heading off to her own room.


	3. Episode 3

Shiloh groaned into her pillow as the sun shone down on her, demanding she wake up. Instead of obeying however, Shiloh decided to roll to her side, facing away from the harsh sunlight falling through her window. She blinked her eyes open tiredly and gasped at the sight she was met by. Damon was lying in her bed next to her on his back, his head turned to face hers. She opened her mouth to scream but found she couldn't as Damon's hand was now covering it, his other hand had her two wrist pinned above her head.

"Hello, Shiloh." He smiled down at her as he was now on top of her, his body keeping her's in place. His face hovered over hers, so close his hair tickled her forehead. "We need to talk about your sister. You see, I'm her boyfriend now, and we'd rather not be disturbed again." He said, making eye contact with her. "I'm gonna move my hand, and you're not gonna scream, ok?" He said. Shiloh nodded her head slowly, a terrified look on her face. "Good girl." He lowered his hand from her mouth and tucked some of her hair behind her hair, smirking as she whimpered and attempted to pull away. "You won't disturb Caroline and I again." He said.

"I won't disturb you again." Shiloh repeated.

"You won't tell anyone we had this conversation, or that you've ever talked to me. You won't tell anyone anything about our meetings or anything about me other than I'm your sister's boyfriend and my name is Damon Salvator." Damon instructed. "And you definitely won't tell them about what I'm going to do now." Damon moved quickly, biting down on Shiloh's neck.

"Shiloh!" Jeremy called. "Hey, Shiloh, wait up." He jogged un to her, matching her pace once he met her. "You've been avoiding my calls." He pointed out.

"You yelled at me in front of everyone and blamed me for Vicki being pissed." Shiloh said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, ok. Really sorry. I had too much to drink and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I was just mad. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"I don't know..." Shiloh said, scrunching up her face in thought.

"How 'bout video games and a pizza on me. Vegetarian and everything." Shiloh smiled up at him.

"Now you're talkin'." She said.

Later that night, the two had gotten together at Jeremy's house as planned, popped in Call of Duty and ordered a pizza right when Bonnie and Elena walked in, neither of them noticing the two fifteen-year-olds in the living room.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie said.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena argued.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Jeremy. Shiloh. I didn't know you two'd be here." Elena said once she noticed them. "Are you gonna have dinner with us?"

"We got a pizza on the way." Jeremy said.

"Thanks anyway." Shiloh said, shooting the girls a smile before focusing on the game again.

"Are you going to ask them to go to Jeremy's room?" Bonnie whispered as the girls entered the kitchen and began working on the food.

"No, I don't want to ruin it. Jeremy's usually off god knows where getting high, no offence to Matt but I'd rather him here with Shiloh then anywhere with Vicki." Elena whispered back. The doorbell rung pulling the girls from their conversation. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."

"I feel like you're cheating." Jeremy said.

"I feel like you're jealous." Shiloh smirked.

"Jealous? Me?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrows. "No way!" Elena walked past the pair to answer the doorbell they hadn't heard.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline's voice sang. Shiloh froze when she heard her sister's voice. She had been avoiding Caroline since her crazy boyfriend nearly ripped her throat out.

"Shy?" Jeremy turned to look at her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah. Just... trying to comprehend how cute you look when your jealous. Like a puppy." She smirked.

"That's it!" Jeremy said, throwing his controller to the side.

"Jer!" Shiloh cried as Jeremy leapt at her, trapping her beneath him on the couch as he tickled her sides. "Jer- stop! Stop! Get o-off!" She cried while trying to control her laughter.

"And who are these two love birds?" Jeremy finally released Shiloh when the new voice sounded from behind them.

"Shiloh?" Caroline said. "This is my sister. Shiloh, this is Damon." Caroline introduced. "And that's Jeremy, Elena's little brother." The door bell rang again, distracting the group.

"Another surprise? Oh goody." Elena mutter sarcastically under her breath as she went to answer the door. "Jeremy, pizza!" She called. Jeremy grabbed his wallet and went to the front door, returning a moment later with the pizza in hand.

"Come on, let's give you're sister and her friends the living room." Shiloh said, practically dragging Jeremy out of the house.

The two entered the grill in time to see Tyler and Vicki once again flirting. "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt was saying as the pair walked past.

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" Shiloh scolded before walking past the two, harshly bumping shoulders with Jeremy.

"All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's... That's real nice." Jeremy said. Shiloh rolled her eyes irritatedly.

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead."

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy challenged. Tyler took a step towards Jeremy but Matt caught his arm before he could reach the younger teenager.

"Ty, don't!" Matt ordered.

"The next time I see you, Gilbert..." Tyler said.

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy glared after Tyler as he left.

"That's it! I'm gone!" Shiloh stated. "I thought you were done with this shit, Jer! I'm sick of it." Shiloh said, marching off angrily. Jeremy sighed, running a hand through his hair before heading to the bar.

"What are you doin', Vick?" Matt asked his sister.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that-" Damon had been in the middle of a whispered speech to Stefan in the Gilbert living room when the door burst open and slammed shut. Jeremy stormed through the living room and up the stairs.

"And that's the sign the party's over. Sorry guys." Elena announced.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner, the history teacher and football couch said. The crowd standing around the fire let out a course of boo's. "But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" The crowed went up in cheers.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Jeremy slowly approached Shiloh, an apologetic look plastered on his face. Shiloh just rolled her eyes, she didn't even know why she came to this stupid thing, Jeremy was really her only friend and she was mad at him.

"Shy-"

"Wait, no! Ty! No." The two turned to watch Tyler storming over, ignoring Vicki's protest. Jeremy gave Vicki a lingering glance before turning back to Tyler.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler sneered. Jeremy didn't even bother with a response, just proceeded to punch Tyler in the face. Before Shiloh could so much as blink, Tyler had Jeremy on the ground, punching him repeatedly as Vicki screamed at him to stop.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan ordered, grabbing Tyler's wrist. Tyler turned and punched Stefan, but the hit barely gained a reaction from him causing Tyler to back off.

"Jeremy, no!" Shiloh yelled as Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle off the grown and swung it at Tyler. Tyler was fast enough to dodge it, but Stefan wasn't so lucky, the cut the palm of his hand and left a thin trail of blood.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt demanded, pulling Tyler aside.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena said, kneeling next to her brother.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Jer, come on." Shiloh said, pulling Jeremy to his feet. She nodded to Elena over her shoulder as she led Jeremy away to examine his injuries.


	4. Episode 4

Shiloh tried to be as quiet as she possible could while closing the door. She had been out all night and was dreading her mother's reaction terrible. She snuck silently to the fridge where a note was pinned with a magnet. "Gone to work, won't be home till late, money on the table for pizza. Love mom." Shiloh red. She crinkled the paper up in her hand and tossed it into the trash can, opening the fridge and pulling outa bottle of flavored water. She closed the door as jumped when she saw Damon was standing where the door had been.

"I thought I heard someone out here." He smirked.

"Where were you last night?" Caroline asked, standing in the door way wearing a somewhat untasteful dress.

"Forget that, can you please tell your dear sister how horribly tacky her dress is?" Damon gave the thing a disapproving once over.

"As much as I hate to admit it, and trust me I do, he's right, Care. Why don't you try the blue one from Forever 21?" Shiloh asked.

"That's exactly what I said." Damon said. "You know, me and you, we think alike. We could be good friends someday. If I ever whip your memory of course." Shiloh took a step back, her hand instantly flying to her neck where a scarf covered the angry red bite mark from view.

"Damon? Did you bite my little sister?!" Caroline asked, outraged.

"Why would he _bite _me?" Shiloh asked with a confused face. "You guys are into some kinky stuff." She added, shuttering. Caroline still looked unconvinced but didn't push the subject. "I have to go, my shift starts in ten."

"I'll drive you, I'm meeting up with Bonnie there anyway." Caroline said, grabbing her keys.

"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked Caroline as the three girls entered the grill.

"Go with Elena." Caroline shrugged.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Ok, go by yourself." Caroline said.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older sexy danger guy."

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like...?" Bonnie trailed off.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline said relunctently.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie questioned

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena."

"Hey guys." Matt said, appearing at the table they had just sat down at with an apron tied around his waist.

"Since when do you work here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't. I'm covering for Shiloh," He gave Shiloh a pointed look. "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked sarcastically while taking the apron off and tossing it to Shiloh.

"Yes, actually." Shiloh said.

"And that would be...?" Matt asked.

"I'd like a Pepsi, Caroline'll have a diet coke, and Bonnie will have you ascourt her to the founders party. Wear a ty." Shiloh smiled before standing and walking off, tying the apron around her waist as she walked.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad." Jeremy told Vicki as she walked by.

"Hey, Vicki, your shifts over." She said shortly, brushing by without a glance at the girl and walking up to Jeremy. "What can I get you, Jer bear?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Uh, just a coke I guess." He shrugged.

"Coming right up." She said in a flirty tone. "I'm off at five by the way, how would you like to be my date to the founder's party?"

"Sure. I wasn't planning to go, but I can get a suit by then." Jeremy shrugged questioningly. Shiloh lowered her body to whisper in his ear.

"FYI, we're making Vicki a _very _jealous girl right now." She said before standing up straight again, resting a hand on his shoulder, and walking off to get his drink. Jeremy glanced over at Vicki who he noticed _had _been watching the interaction between the two rather closely and quickly averted her gaze when she'd been caught doing so.

"Jer, you look... wow." Shiloh smiled.

"You like?" He asked, looking down at the suit he was wearing.

"I do." She smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He replied, spinning her around. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear a dress." He commented.

"First time for everything." She shrugged, taking the arm he offered.

"Caroline! You look smashing." Carol Lockwood, Tyler's mother, said. "And Shiloh, so pretty."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline introduced.

"Oh, well, come on in." She said.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon smiled.

"Well, enjoy." Carol said.

"Let's get a drink." Damon said.

"I have to go say hi to my mom, coming?" Shiloh asked Jeremy.

"Sure." He said, offering his arm once again.

"Wait here." Caroline told Damon, walking off with Shiloh and Jeremy.

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked once they reached the women.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked

"Just some guy." Caroline shrugged.

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked.

"Mom!" Shiloh greeted, drawing the attention away from her sister. "Hi."

"Hi, Shiloh. Jeremy, nice to see you again." Liz smiled up at the teenager.

"Nice to see you too, Sheriff Forbs." Jeremy replied.

"I can't say I expected to see you here, but I'm glad you came." Liz said. "Take care of my daughter tonight, Jeremy."

"I will." He assured her.

"Where's your dad? " Liz asked, turning back to the girls.

"Memphis." Shiloh answered.

"Good." Liz said.

"With Steven." Caroline added.

"Since when can _you _dance?" Shiloh asked, looking up at her dance partner with questioning eyes.

"It seems there's a lot you don't know about me, Ms. Forbs." Jeremy teased.

"I'd love to find out, Mr. Gilbert." She replied, smirking. She glanced over to the bathroom in time to see her sister entering it. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, everything alright?" Shiloh nodded before heading off to the bathroom after her sister.

"Care?" She asked once she was in the bathroom.

"Hey, Shy. How's it goin'?" Caroline asked, powdering her nose.

"We have to talk about something." Shiloh stated.

"Ok..." Caroline said, looking at her in the mirror. Shiloh ran a hand through her hair before checking under all the bathroom stalls. "What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"You have to break up with Damon." Shiloh said quickly.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked.

"I can't tell you." Shiloh said. Realization crossed over Caroline's face.

"What'd he do to you?!" Caroline asked, her voice rising.

"Hey..." Elena said. Both sisters turned to see the girl standing by the door.

"Hey." Caroline said awkwardly.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Shiloh asked to change the subject.

"Great. Just great." Elena said.

"Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline replied.

"Care!" Shiloh scolded.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

"Hmm?" Caroline turned back to her. Elena reached for the scarf tied around Caroline's neck. "Don't!" Caroline cried, slapping her hand away, but Elena had managed to pull the clothing away to reveal a dark red bite mark.

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"I gotta go." Shiloh said, rage making itself heard in her words. She quickly exited the bathroom and spotted Damon immediately. She marched up to him and punched him as hard as she could, though he barely moved an inch.

"Shiloh?!" Jeremy said shocked, pulling her away from Damon who looked slightly annoyed but also somewhat questioning.

"You sure you're ok?" Jeremy asked again. He had taken Shiloh back to his place to ice her fist.

"I'm sure." She said, shrugging on his oversized black hoodie over her light green fairy dress. "I just wanna get home." She added.

"Need me to walk you home?" He asked.

"I think I can make it. Thanks." She smiled. "For pulling me away from the party."

"It was about time I got to pull you away from a fight anyway." He smirked.

"See you tomorrow, Jeremy." Shiloh said, giving him a hug before leaving. She had made it halfway down the driveway when she ran into Vicki. "Vicki?" She asked.

"Shiloh." She said with a disappointed expression on her face. Shiloh smiled knowingly at her.

"Don't let him go, Vicki, he's special." Shiloh said. "He's also my best friend," She added after the other girl had looked up hopefully. "Don't hurt him. He won't hurt you."

"I won't." Vicki promised. Shiloh walked off into the night.


	5. Episode 5

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund-raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said.

"I still don't see why _I _have to go." Shiloh whined.

"Because you're my sister and I have an image to uphold." Caroline explained.

"Whatever." Shiloh replied, rolling her eyes.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline said, marching up to Stefan who was standing with Elena and dragging her sister along.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan told her.

"When is he coming back?" She asked.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena said.

"I know that."

"I'd start with Jeremy." Liz said.

"What about Jeremy?" Shiloh asked. She was working at the grill when she noticed her mother talking to Logan Fell. She had approached only to hear them conversing about her best friend.

"Nothing, Honey, we we're just talking." Liz said.

"Is he in trouble?" Shiloh asked concerned.

"No, no, no. He's a fine young man." Logan said.

Shiloh knocked on the front door of the Gilbert house with a urgent tone she wouldn't usually have used. "Hey, Shiloh." Elena said, answering the door.

"He's in his room." Elena said. Shiloh offered her a smile before heading to the stairs. She froze for a moment when she saw Stefan standing in the kitchen, narrowing her eyes before climbing the stairs and knocking on Jeremy's door.

"Jer, open up, you're in some serous trouble." Shiloh hissed. The door swung open enough for her to see Jeremy.

"Shiloh?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're in right now?" Shiloh asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"What'd I do?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is my mom is having Logan Fell check you out." Shiloh said. "You've been warned."

"Where are you going?" He asked as she turned to walk away.

"Gotta get home, Care's gonna freak if I'm not back to help her with the stupid car wash thing. Try to be more careful, Jer, and watch Logan." Shiloh said, heading down the stairs again.

"Going so soon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Shiloh said, shooting Stefan a glare. "Can I talk to you for a second Elena?"

"Sure." Elena said confused. Shiloh and Elena walked into the living room where Shiloh quickly began to whisper to Elena.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned, checking over Elena's neck for bite marks.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Stefan..." Shiloh trailed off. "He doesn't... hurt you, does he?" Shiloh asked.

"No! No, he's nothing like Damon, trust me." Elena said. Shiloh looked unsure, but nodded her head.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said.

"It's a fund-raiser..." Shiloh said.

"Hi." Stefan said, appearing next to Elena.

"Hey!" She replied.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline reminded the three.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah." Elena joked.

"Wow." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said, pointing to Stefan's shirt.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan informed her.

"Ok." Elena pulled the shirt over her head and began struggling as it got stuck. Stefan chuckled lightly and helped her. "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena pouted.

"I disagree." Stefan said, bending down to kiss her.

"I'm gonna be sick." Shiloh muttered, heading away from the couple.

"_Sexy _suds, Shy!" Caroline called after her. Shiloh rolled her eyes, pulling off her tank top and dropping it on the group next to Caroline's feet.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"No! You're in serious need of a tan." Caroline said.

"Sweeper duty." Tiki said, throwing a broom at Shiloh.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie said.

"But not dry."

"And I'm doing this why?" Shiloh asked.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said.

"That's not fair." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

"Then you can help her." Tiki said, tossing Bonnie another broom. Tiki walked off to inspect her own car and left the two girls glaring after her.

"Might as well get started. Sorry for dragging you into it." Shiloh said, beginning to sweep the pavement. "Bonnie?" She looked up to see Bonnie standing there staring at Tiki's car with glassy eyes. "Bonnie, you ok?" Suddenly, the car went up in flames. Screams and shouts soon filled the air along with the smoke people tripping over themselves to get away. "Bonnie?!" Shiloh cried, dropping her broom and grabbing her friend's arm.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey!" Stefan called, showing up in front of her. When Bonnie finally snapped out of her trance, the flames died.

"What just happened?" She asked confused.

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan explained.

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked, looking over at the cars.

"Bonnie, maybe you should go home." Shiloh suggested, pulling her away from Stefan.

"Yeah, ok." Bonnie nodded, walking off to her car.

"I'm sorry, uh did I do something to offend you?" Stefan asked.

"I know what Dam-" Shiloh couldn't force the words out.

"Damon what? What about him?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Nothing, all I know about him is his name is Damon Salvatore and he's dating my sister." Shiloh spat, picking up her broom and walking away over to a wet spot on the ground. Stefan followed her over.

"Do you know something about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I know that if I did, it would probably apply to you." Shiloh said, going to work cleaning the pavement.

"Hey! This is important. What did Damon tell you? What'd he do?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. I only know that his name is Damon Salvatore and he's dating my sister." Shiloh repeated.

"He compelled you." Stefan said under his breath. Shiloh's eyes snapped up to him.

"Is that what it's called?" She said in a low voice. "The eye thing?"

"Do you know what we are?" Stefan asked.

"No." Shiloh said softly, dropping her eyes again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked as soon as Shiloh showed up at his front door. Shiloh fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered into his chest.

"Scared of what?" Jeremy asked, pulling her gently into the house and closing the door. Shiloh pulled back, sniffing, and whipped her eyes quickly.

"I can't tell you." Shiloh said sadly.

"Come on, let's talk in my room." Jeremy said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her up to his room.

"Logan? Logan?" Jenna called up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, as he entered his room to find Logan there.

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan said, passing by the two.

"Hey, Logan?" Shiloh asked, following him out of the room.

"Yeah." he asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked surprised. Shiloh grabbed Jeremy's pocket watch from Logan's pocket.

"My mom's the sheriff in case you forgot." Shiloh said. "If you stay away from Jeremy's room from now on, I won't tell Jenna." Shiloh shoved the watch in her jacket pocket and walked back into Jeremy's room, collapsing onto his bed.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess." Shiloh said, looking up at him. "Where's Vicki?"

"I don't know. Probably still at the cemetary." Jeremy sighed.

"What?" Shiloh asked confused.

"It's a long story." Jeremy sighed.

"I have a long time." Shiloh shrugged.


	6. Episode 6

"So, what should I do?" Jeremy asked.

"I think you should just kiss and make up already. You worked way to hard to get that girl and I'm not letting you give her up." Shiloh ordered playfully. The two had been up all night talking and were only interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'm Coming!" Jeremy called. "Be right back." Jeremy said to Shiloh.

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said, hurrying into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki said, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, I should go." Shiloh said.

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit under your cloths?" Vicki asked accusingly.

"The sexy suds-"

"Was yesterday! Was she here all night?!"

"Vick-" Shiloh tired.

"Shut up, skank, I don't wanna hear it!" Vicki said, heading into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge "I'm hungry." .

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy said, annoyance ringing clear in his voice.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki said.

"Where is she?" Matt asked once he was inside Jeremy's house with the door closed.

"Kitchen." Shiloh said.

"What's she on?" He asked.

"No clue." Shiloh shrugged apologetically.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asked, bending down to be eye level with his sister who was sitting on the floor leaning against the fridge.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicki groaned.

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Matt asked.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum- there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Ok, well-" Matt started.

"No. Just leave me alone." Vicki said.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt pleaded.

"Just turn it off!" Vicki exclaimed.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." Vicki said.

"The T.V.?" Shiloh asked, turning to the almost muted T.V. where a man was reporting from a cemetery.

"...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked.

"..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said.

"No. Don't." Vicki ordered.

"What happened after Jeremy left last night, Vicki?" Shiloh asked carefully. Vicki didn't answer, she just pushed the other girl with a strength unknown to her.

"Shy, are you ok?" Matt asked as Jeremy quickly went to her side to help her up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Shiloh said, getting to her feet.

"Damn, Vick." Matt said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she and Stefan entered the house.

"She's really messed up." Matt said worriedly.

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Stefan said calmly, then turned to Matt and Jeremy. "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." He ordered.

"Wait! I smell something." Vicki said. "It smells _so _good." She said. Stefan discreetly sniffed the air.

"Take her up stairs guys." Stefan said again, turning to Shiloh when they were gone. "You're bleeding." Shiloh reached up to the back of her head, when she pulled it down, her finger tips were covered in a bright red substance. "You should clean that up." Stefan said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Maybe I should just leave the house." Shiloh said, walking around Stefan, giving him the most space she could. She paused when she reached the door and turned back to him. "Is Vicki- Is she gonne be like-?" Stefan nodded grimly.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy said.

"He'll call when he finds her." Shiloh said. She had come back as soon as Jeremy called her.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait. I'm sure she'll be fine." Shiloh said.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy confessed.

"Jer, she'll be ok. Everything's gonna be ok." Shiloh said. The doorbell rang and Elena went to answer it.

"Guys, go upstairs." Elena called. Shiloh turn around to see Damon standing in the door way holding the door open.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." He asked Elena.

"Stay away from me." Elena warned.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" Damon asked.

"Upstairs, now." Shiloh whispered to Jeremy.

"Shiloh? That you?" Damon said, strolling in and coming to a stop directly in front of her. "Been a while." He smirked.

"Shy?" Jeremy asked.

"Go upstairs, Jeremy." Jeremy hesitated before doing as told.

"So, maybe you can tell me where my brother dearest is." Damon said.

"Looking for Vicki." Shiloh glared.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." Damon said, turning back to Elena.


	7. Episode 7

"I just don't understand." Jeremy said frustrated.

"She's going through some stuff, but whatever it is, I'm sure she'll be ok. Maybe you should just give her some time." Jeremy said.

"Just try to think of something else. We can go to the Halloween thing at school." Shiloh suggested.

"Shiloh Forbs actually wants to go to a public event?" Jeremy teased.

"Very funny." Shiloh rolled her eyes.

"Don't you need a costume for that?" Jeremy asked.

"We could always do something else, I guess." Shiloh shrugged.

"No. The carnival sounds good." Jeremy said, looking up from his phone with a grin.

"Great! Now we just need costumes." Shiloh said.

"What's taking so long?" Jeremy called through the door.

"This used to be Caroline's, I have to make it less X more PG13." Shiloh called back.

"It can't be that bad." Jeremy said.

"If I wasn't so short the dress would be a shirt." Shiloh replied.

"Can you just hurry a little? Speed things up."

"Do you want this done, or do you want this done the _right _way?" Shiloh said.

"I don't care _what _way it is, just throw it on and let's go." Jeremy laughed. "Since when do you care what you look like anyway?"

"I don't. I just don't want to look _too _Caroline."

"I'm sure you look fine." Jeremy sighed.

"What'd you think?" Shiloh asked, coming out of the bathroom and spinning around.

"I think you make a stunning Alice." Jeremy said. "Now let's get you to Wonderland."

Shiloh and Jeremy walked up to the school with Elena who was dressed as a nurse. Jeremy scared some kids who were running by and chuckled as Elena smacked him.

"You went with last year's costume too,huh?" Matt asked, walking up to Elena.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena said.

"Me neither. And you're going as...you?" Matt asked Jeremy who ignored him in favor of cracking a joke to Shiloh.

"Come on, let's go." Jeremy whispered, pulling Shiloh down through the hallway full of flashing lights and costume clade people running everywhere.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Shiloh said, eyes zooming from one area to the next.

"You gonna be ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. You know my thing with crowds. I'll be fine." Shiloh said, disappearing out into the parking lot and walking to stand between two buses.

"No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!" Jeremy cried.

"Jeremy?!" Shiloh called, making her way in front of the buses to see Vicki attacking Jeremy. "Stop! Vicki! Don't!" Shiloh ran up to her and attempted to pull her away only to be backhanded across the face, blood splattered from her mouth as she went flying to the ground.

"Vicki!" Shiloh looked up to see Elena and Stefan had joined them but Vicki was gone.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan ordered. Shiloh got to her feet and helped Elena pull Jeremy towards the door. They were almost there when Shiloh was pulled back from the other two.

"Ah!" She screamed as Vicki bit her neck.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy was crying Shiloh fell to her knees, blood pouring from the side of her neck. She glanced behind her, numb, to see Vicki laying on the ground, looking much like a three day old corpse. Stefan was holding Jeremy back and started pulling him away as Elena carefully approached her and Vicki's body.

"Shy?" Elena asked. Shiloh kept her eyes on Vicki's body.

"You should go. I got this." Damon said from behind them.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena snapped.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Damon said. Shiloh could hear the small struggle Elena put up behind her, but her eyes never left Vicki's body.

"None of this matters to me, none of it." He said.

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." Elena cried.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." Damon said. Shiloh hadn't even been aware Elena had been bleeding. It must have happened when Vicki pushed her to the ground, or when she had been attacked. She didn't really care.

"You too, Alice. Time to go."

"This wasn't you." She muttered.

"What?" Damon asked.

"This was my fault." She muttered. "Vicki could've made it. I shouldn't have pushed her."

"You're kidding. This girl just tried to rip your throat out and you feel bad cause someone stopped her?" Damon asked.

"She could've been ok. Stefan could've helped her." Shiloh said, tears pouring down her face.

"She was a bipolar, borderline psycho druggie with abandonment issues. She wasn't gonna make it anyway." Damon said. Shiloh looked up at him with watery eyes. "Oh god, don't look at me like that." Damon whined. "You look like someone just kidded a puppy.

"No, someone just killed my best friend's girlfriend... and he's gonna blame me."

"Then he's insane." Damon said passively. "Now, why don't you run along while I clean this up." Damon said. Shiloh turned back to Vicki.

"Vick... I'm sorry." She said, closing Vicki's eyes. She stood up and whipped her hands on her dress. "I'll help." She said.

"No, why don't you-"

"Please?" Shiloh begged. "I need to do this."

"You're strong, I'll tell you that." Damon said.

"You know, I can make you forget this." Damon offered. Shiloh's head snapped up. She was sitting on her bed, still in her costume.

"I can't forget." Shiloh said. "I don't want to."

"If you're sure." Damon shrugged.

"Thanks." Shiloh said sincerely, looking up at him. He held her eye for a second before nodding his head. Then he was gone.


	8. Episode 8

"Amazing party, right?" Shiloh said, folding her arms over her chest.

"What's with the sour look than?" Damon asked. The two were at the party Caroline had planned at the grill.

"I saw you talking to Caroline." She glared up at him.

"Yeah, me and your sister are friends now. BFF. If you don't mind, I have business to attend to." Damon said.

"I do mind! I want you to take the compulsion off me. Please." Shiloh said.

"Since you asked nicely." Damon grinned charmingly.

"Anything I compelled you to do before, is no longer important, you don't need to obey it anymore." Damon said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." Shiloh said.

"You're welcome. You know, I like you, you're polit." Damon said.

"I believe you had business to attend to." Shiloh mocked.

"I do. You can come with me." Damon said, throwing his arm over Shiloh and almost dragging up to the bar.

"Where's my brother?" He asked Lexi once they were standing next to her.

"He said he'd meet me here." Lexi answered. "Whose this?"

"Shiloh, I'm the sister of the girl he's taking advantage of." Shiloh introduced her.

"Sounds like you could use a drink." Lexi smiled.

"Drinks on me-" Damon began to offer but Lexi cut him off.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll get us a round."

"I can't believe you got Stefan to dance." Shiloh laughed as her and Lexi made their way off the dance floor and to a pool table where Stefan is waiting.

"So, you know about our little secret?" Lexi asked, grabbing a pool stick and handing another to Shiloh.

"Wait, you're a-" Shiloh looked around to make sure no one was listening. "A vampire?" She asked.

"Yup." Lexi said, popping the P. "Even older than this spaz is."

"Be nice." Stefan said playfully. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday by the way." Shiloh said.

"I think we should celebrate!" Lexi declared.

"We're at a party, aren't we?" Stefan pointed out.

"Not enough!" Lexi said, grabbing Shiloh's arm. "We will be back with shots!" She said, pulling the other blond over to the bar. "Three shots of tequila." Lexi said, glancing over at Elena. "Make that Four." She added.

"I need to see some ID." The bartender said.

"No you don't." Lexi told him.

"That'll be..."

"Free!" Lexi finished for him.

"On the house."

"Thanks!" Lexi said, taking to of the shots. "Shy, can you take the other two back to Stefan, make sure he takes his first." She warned.

"Sure. Thanks, Lexi." Shiloh said, heading back to the pool table and handing Stefan his shot.

"Where's Lexi?" He asked. Shiloh nodded towards the blond who was making her way over to Elena.

"Drink." She ordered. Stefan smiled a bit at her and downed his shot. Shiloh followed his lead, then picked up her pool stick and the two picked up their game.

"So, you don't uh, hate me anymore, do you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm sorry about that, Stefan. I was just... worried about my sister. ... And kinda scared." Shiloh said. "We cool?" She asked, holding up her fist.

"Yeah." Stefan smirked, bumping her fist.

"So, as a vampire, you must be able to hear what those two are saying, right?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, yeah." Stefan said.

"And you've totally be listening the entire time. A guilty smile slipped on Stefan's face.

"Back!" Lexi announced, grabbing a pool stick. "Hope you didn't miss me to much."

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Lexi said. "I was feeling epic, whatever."

"Hi!" Elena said. joining the group.

"Hey, you came." Stefan grinned.

"And that's our cue." Shiloh said, pulling Lexi away by the arm.

"I know _just _where to go." Lexi smirked, walking up to the bar and ordering three shots.

"Why three?" Shiloh asked.

"Come along, we're talking to a common enemy." Lexi said, leading the way over to Damon and sliding the drink to him.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi asked.

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon said, ignoring her question.

"Cut the crap." Lexi demanded.

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon smirked lazily.

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very _diabolical_, now would it?" Damon asked.

"Well, this is gonna be a long night." Shiloh sighed, downing her shot.

"Mom?!" Shiloh cried in horror as her mother injected Lexi with a needle.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked.

"Damon, keep Shiloh in here, please." Liz said. "I'll explain later.

"Damon! Let go! We have to do something! We have to help her!" Shiloh said, pushing Damon away from her.

"I'm sorry, Shiloh. It's all part of the plan." Damon shrugged.

"Damon, I can't lose someone else. Not like so soon. Not like this. Please." Shiloh begged.

Liz backed up quickly as Lexi slapped the gun away from her forcefully, dark veins sprung to life under her eyes. Out of nowhere, a gunshot rung out. Lexi stumbled backwards with the force of the bullet and into the shadows. "Mom?"

"Shiloh?" Liz turned to her daughter in shock. "Shiloh, sweetie, put down the gun." The sheriff gently took the gun from Shiloh's trembling hands.

"I just shot someone. I just shot _Lexi_." Shiloh said, a tear falling from her eye. "Did I just kill someone, Mom?" She asked. "I wanna go home." She said before her mom could answer. "I'm gonna go home."

"You can't, you shouldn't walk home in this state." Liz said. "And I have to stay and take care of this."

"I'll get Damon to drive me home." Shiloh said, hurrying back towards the grill but taking a sharp left and heading up an alleyway where Damon and Lexi were waiting.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexi asked, still weak from the vervain.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Shiloh said.

"Vervain." Damon said. "Come on, we have to get you out of here before the sheriff comes looking for you."

"Just give me a second." Lexi said, stumbling a little.

"What's wrong with her? Will it wear off?" Shiloh asked.

"She just needs a little blood in her system." Damon said. "But right now, we don't have time to stop, we have to get Lexi out of town. Now."

"Take some of mine." Shiloh offered, rolling up her sleeve.

"I can't." Lexi said.

"You have to get out of town, my Mom's already looking for you." Shiloh said. "Just take some. I trust you." Shiloh assured her. Damon watched on with interest but said nothing as Lexi finally accepted the offered wrist and drank. She pulled back after a while and Shiloh covered the bite mark with her hand to conceal the blood.

"Thank you." Lexi said. "Both of you. I never thought _Damon _would actually help _me_."

"Don't make me regret it." Damon said. "I kinda owed you anyway." He added with a roll of his icy blue eyes.

"Stefan." Lexi said suddenly remembering the reason she had even come to town.

"I'll tell him what happened, don't worry." Shiloh assured her. "Now go, before my mom finds you."

"Thanks again, guys. I'll see ya around." Lexi winked.

"Take care, Lexi." Shiloh smiled, hugging the girl. "And make sure you text me."

"I will. Goodbye." And with that, Lexi was gone. Damon and Shiloh stood in silence for a while, watching the spot where Lexi had been. Damon sighed before finally turning to walk away.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	9. Episode 9

"Still not talking to Bonnie?" Shiloh asked as she and Caroline entered the school.

"No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline said stubbornly.

"So, why are you guys fight?" Shiloh asked.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline said.

"You _gave _it to her." Shiloh pointed out. "Maybe she's just trying to be a good friend and keep you away from Damon or something."

"You're horrible at this." Caroline said. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Hey." Matt said as he passed by.

"Hey!" Caroline responded. watched him go with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's with that?" Shiloh asked.

"Noting." Caroline snapped. Shiloh held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, Jer." She greeted, leaving Caroline to find Elena as she went over to Jeremy's locker.

"Hey." He replied, closing the locker door. "I was just about to go talk to the new history teacher."

"I'll walk you, I was heading that way anyway." Shiloh offered.

"So, I was thinking about hitting the grill after school, you in?" Jeremy asked as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Sure." Shiloh shrugged.

"Great, one other thing." Jeremy said. "We won't be going alone."

"Elena?"

"No. Aunt Jenna."

"We need a chaperon now?" Shiloh asked.

"We're rebels." Jeremy nodded. "Can't be trusted to shot pool and eat burgers."

"And what brought on this realization?" Shiloh asked.

"Parenting books." Jeremy informed her. "Apparently Jenna needs to bond with me, get to know me and be friends with my friends." Jeremy quoted.

"Mmm. Fun." Shiloh said. "I'll catch you in Bio." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, see ya than." Jeremy said, heading into his history class.

"I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna said, eyeing Rick from across the room. She, Jeremy and Shiloh were sitting in a booth at the grill after class as planned.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy asked.

"I've sworn off men forever,but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna said.

"Well, I can introduce you." Jeremy offered.

"You can?" Shiloh asked.

"He's our new history teacher." Jeremy said. "Alaric Saltzman."

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked. "For the essay?"

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research,so..." Jeremy trailed off.

"That's got all your dad's stuff." Jenna shrugged.

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna said.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy said as Alaric walked up to them.

"What's up, man?" Alaric asked.

"This is Shiloh and my aunt Jenna." Jeremy introduced.

"Alaric, it's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy was just telling us about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." Jenna said.

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Alaric grinned. "I also wanted to talk to Shiloh Forbs, which I'm assuming is you." He asked Shiloh.

"Yeah." Shiloh sighed.

"I just wanted to know how you were managing so low in history when all your other grades are so high." Alaric said.

"I suck at remembering dates. I can't even remember my own birthday without my sister trying to force me to have a party." Shiloh said.

"Well, how about a tutor?" Alaric asked.

"I've gone through more tutors than anyone else in the school." Jeremy said.

"How bout this, tomorrow after school, come to my classroom and we'll work something out." Alaric said.

"Sure, I'll be there." Shiloh agreed. "Thanks."

"Oh, wow. Sorry. I'll just... uh, I'll be in my room." Shiloh stuttered, backing away from the doorway. "My bad." She quickly hurried off to her own room and closed the door. "Matt and Caroline. huh." She muttered to herself, picking up her cell phone from her bed. While she was happy her sister was finally going for a nice guy, she was partly upset she was left without any junk food as Caroline had taken everything in the kitchen.

_Did you call Stefan?- Shiloh_

_Yupp! He can't believe Damon helped me either :P- Lexi_

_Where are you?- Shiloh_

_New York! So much fun! Ever been?- Lexi _

_Nope. Lucky you!- Shiloh_

_I'll take you one day! Road trip! :)- Lexi_

_For sure! :D- Shiloh_

_Gtg, promised the bf I'd call him. Ttyle- Lexi_

_Byee, ttys :)- Shiloh_

Shiloh dropped her phone on her desk and slipped into some night cloths. She curled up in her bed, a smile on her face, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Episode 10

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked as Matt and Caroline stood laughing together in the hallway.

"They've hung out a lot lately, their friends now apparently." Shiloh informed.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now." Bonnie said.

"You know, I'm starting to think Damon's not _as _bad as everyone thinks he is." Shiloh said.

"What?" Bonnie and Elena stopped abruptly. "Did he compel you?" Elena asked urgently.

"No, my Moms been spiking mine and Caroline's coffee every morning." Shiloh said. "I just mean... well, he did save Lexi."

"For all we know he's the one who set her up." Elena said.

"Don't forget everything he's done to Caroline." Bonnie added.

"He's a murderer." Elena said.

"Ok, I get it. Damon bad, moving on." Shiloh said.

"Oh, I gotta go, promised I'd meet Amy in the parking lot." Shiloh said, walking off towards the exit. She was walking across the parking lot behind the school, heading for the picnic table Amy was sitting at when she paused. She wrinkled her forehead in concentration as she listened. Shiloh spun around to come face to face with Damon.

"Funny running into you here." Damon smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Shiloh asked.

"I need your help."

"_My _help?" Shiloh asked confused. "Why do you need my help?"

"Well, it seems there's a new vampire in town. I have no way of finding said vampire without a little help. You up to play damsel in distress?" Damon asked.

"You want me to be bait?" Shiloh asked.

"Hey, how'd you know I was here?" Damon asked suddenly.

"I- I don't know. I heard a clicking. Or a ticking, or something and I thought maybe it was coming from behind me." Shiloh shrugged. She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and was surprised to feel a cool metal brush her hand. She pulled out an antic pocket watch and examined the cover.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"Jeremy's watch. Logan tried to steal it and I took it back from him. I guess I forgot about it." Shiloh said, opening the watch. "That's weird." The watch wasn't pointing out a time, all the hands were straight towards Damon.

"I knew that looked familiar." Damon said, taking the watch.

"Hey, that's Jeremy's." Shiloh said.

"Not anymore, it's not a regular pocket watch." Damon said. "It's a vampire compass made by Johnathan Gilbert to hunt vampires."

"How does it work?"

"Don't know, don't care. Lucky for you I recognized it."

"Why is that lucky for me?" Shiloh asked.

"You no longer have to be bait." He grinned.

"Ok, I'm outside the warehouse, the compass is pointing directly towards it." Shiloh said, standing in front of the warehouse.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute." Damon replied.

"Ok. You sure the vampire can't come out in the day?" Shiloh asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure." Damon said, appearing behind her. Shiloh hung up her cell phone and turned to face Damon. "Whoever it is, they're new. They won't have a daylight ring. You sure this is the place?"

"I circled the building twice and the hands on the compass stayed on the building the whole time." Shiloh said.

"Great. You can give me that." Damon said.

"Here." Shiloh said, handing him the compass. "Why do you even want it if you interfere with the signal?" Shiloh asked.

"You ask to many questions." Damon noted. "Shouldn't you be getting back to school or something?"

"I'm pretty sure school is long over by now." Shiloh replied. "I do have meeting with Mr. Saltzman though, good luck." Shiloh called over her shoulder as she picked up her bike that had been lying in the grass and peddled off to school.

"Kids." Damon shrugged, turning back to face the warehouse.

Jeremy and Shiloh wandered around the career fair aimlessly, passing through the art section for Jeremy. "Is that Tyler?" Shiloh whispered, leading Jeremy closer to the boy who was flipping through a big notebook.

"What do you want?"

"That's Tyler, alright." Shiloh muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said, walking closer to where Tyler was standing.

"Go to hell." Tyler said, walking away. Shiloh joined Jeremy and looked down at the picture Tyler had been looking at.

"Since when does Tyler Lockwood draw?" Shiloh asked, spotting the name in the corner.

"I didn't know he could draw either." Jeremy said. Shiloh glanced around the room in time to see Caroline leaving with a very discouraged look on her face.

"I gotta go. Family drama." Shiloh said.

"Good luck." Jeremy said.

"I'm gonna need it." Shiloh replied, following he sister.

"Care?" Shiloh called, trying to catch up to her in hallway.

"Shiloh." Shiloh turned around to face Logan Fell.

"Logan, what're you doing here? I thought you were out of town?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, I'm back." Logan said. "You remember that watch I was borrowing from Jeremy?"

"The one you tried to steal?" Shiloh asked.

"Do you still have it?" He asked.

"No. I gave it back to Jeremy." Shiloh lied, shifting her weight from one foot to the next. "Why? Still looking into the thief thing?"

"Look, brat, if I were you I wouldn't be trying to challenge someone like me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Logan said, getting dangerously close.

"Is that a threat?" Shiloh asked, taking a step back and running into a locker.

"It's a fact." Logan stated, taking another step towards the trapped girl. "Tell me where the pocket watch is." He demanded, attempting to compel her.

"I gave it back to Jeremy." Shiloh said firmly.

"Logan." Stefan called, walking up to the two and causing Logan to take a step back from Shiloh. She let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Stefan." Logan said.

"Shiloh, maybe you should get out of here, go find Caroline." He suggested. Shiloh glanced from Stefan to Logan and back, giving Stefan a questioning look. Stefan nodded his head and Shiloh accepted the signal to leave this time.

"Hey, Shy." Damon said, jogging up to her.

"Is Logan Fell a vampire?" Shiloh asked.

"Yes. We need to get your sister and get out of here. He's after revenge on the sheriff as far as I know." Damon said.

"Matt! Have you seen Caroline?" Shiloh asked as Matt passed by.

"She just got in a car with the guy from the news, Logan something." Matt shrugged, walking off down the hallway.

"Call Stefan, I'll go cut them of." Damon said.

"I'll call on the way, come on. Shiloh said.

Shiloh hopped out of Damon's car and Damon used his vamp speed to get out and shoot Logan in the legs with wooden bullets. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He said, turning to Stefan who had stopped Logan's car and pulled him out before they got there. "Get her out of here, then come back for Shiloh." Stefan did as he was told and carefully lifted Caroline out of the car and was gone in a blur. Damon, handing the gun to Shiloh, jogged over to the phone that had fallen on the ground and picked it up, putting it to his ear. "Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

"My mom?" Shiloh whispered. Damon nodded at her, keeping his eyes glued to Logan.

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." Damon said, hanging the phone up and opening the trunk of Logan's car. He grabbed a tire iron and walked back over to him. "Gonna try this one more time." He said, raising the tire iron over his head. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan said.

"This tire iron here could take your head clean off." Damon said, inspecting the object. He held it like a golf club, swing it back over his head. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"I don't know!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said, starting to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head. Shiloh squeezed her eyes close and turned her head away, waiting for the kill.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said frantically

"You're lying." Damon said.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked.

"What is he talking about?" Shiloh asked confused.

"Nothing. Where's Stefan?" Damon said, looking around for his brother.

"Damon?" Shiloh asked. "Does this have anything to do with me or my friends?"

"No, of course not." Damon said as if the idea were laughable. "Your little cheerleader sister and emo bestie have nothing to offer me."

"What about Bonnie?" Shiloh asked.

"What about her?" Stefan asked, showing up. Shiloh shot Logan twice in both legs causing both brothers to look at her.

"He was trying to get up." She said, handing the gun to Stefan. Stefan quickly chucked it in the backseat of Damon's car before lifting Shiloh up.

"You ready?" He asked. Shiloh nodded her head and the next thing she knew, she was on her front porch.

"Thanks." She said to Stefan.

"No problem." Stefan said. "I put Caroline on her bed. She'll be fine." Shiloh paused before throwing her arms around Stefan's neck and hugging him briefly.

"See you around, Stefan. He smiled and nodded as she closed the front door behind her. She hurried up to her sister's room. Caroline was lying on her bed, her head had been cleaned of dried blood. Shiloh quietly entered the room and, as gently as she could, crawled into her sisters bed, pulling a blanket over her and her sister. She lay there with Caroline until she slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Episode 11

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman."

"Shiloh, you missed yesterday." Alaric said, putting the papers down on his desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't feeling so hot. Major headache, fever, the whole ten miles." Shiloh said.

"Well, I'm always open to trying again." Alaric said. "Whenevers good for you."

"Thank you so much, sir. How about tomorrow?" Shiloh asked.

"Sure. Come by after school and we'll look at how to get your grade up." Alaric said. "You ok?" He asked, noticing Shiloh's expression.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Shiloh said. "Nice ring."

_Is it a daylight ring?- Lexi_

_I don't know- Shiloh_

_Does it have the blue stone?- Lexi_

_I didn't get a good look at it, but I know he never takes it off and it's far from a stylish ring- Shiloh_

_So the guy has bad taste, doesn't mean he's a vamp- Lexi_

_He uses the same story as Stefan & Damon, says it a family ring- Shiloh_

_Maybe it is, I think you're getting a bit parinode on us, girlie- Lexi_

_Maybe you're right...- Shiloh_

_Do what's the problem?- Lexi_

_Maybe you're not- Shiloh _

_Tell Stefan and try not 2 get stuck alone with him, be careful- Lexi_

_kk, I will, thanks Lexi- Shiloh_

_I'll text you tonight- Lexi_

Shiloh slipped her phone back in her pocket as she walked into the grill and scanned the tables. "Shy, over here." Jeremy called from a pool table where he had two drinks waiting and the balls racked.

"Sorry I'm late." Shiloh said.

"No problem. Let's play." Jeremy said, handing her a pool stick. "So, why _were _you late?"

"I had to talk to Mr. Saltzman, it took longer then expected. How was your adventure to the library, find anything interesting?" Shiloh asked.

"I found some stuff, I'm going back again tomorrow." Jeremy said.

"Weird. You actually found something without me? Was it by luck, or did you finally decide to learn how to function in a library?" Shiloh teased.

"Actually I had some help. I met a girl named Anna, she showed me a few things. She spends a lot of time in the library." Jeremy said.

"Anna? Weird, I don't know of any Anna's." Shiloh said.

"She's homeschooled." Jeremy said. "That's why she knows so much about the library."

"But I'm _always _at the library. What does she look like?" Shiloh asked.

"A, you're always _outside_ the library skating on the rails and she's always _inside _the library studying. B, you don't know anyone there but the guards who yell at you to stop. C, she's short, about your height, with dark hair and eyes." Jeremy said.

"She cute? Does Jeremy have a crush on the nerdy library chick?" Shiloh asked.

"No." Jeremy said.

"Now I _have _to meet her." Shiloh said.

"That'll be difficult seeing as I'll probably never see her again. Unless I run into her at random in the library or something. She's homeschooled and we didn't exchange numbers or even last names." Jeremy said.

"And why not?" Shiloh asked.

"Because I'm not looking for another relationship and it seemed like she was." Jeremy said. "She came on a little strong."

"I hate when girls do that. Have some pride ladies, we call the shots!" Shiloh said dramatically, sinking two balls at once.

"Good move." Jeremy said.

"All my moves are good, Jer." Shiloh replied. "If you're lucky maybe I'll teach you sometime."

_Guess who showed up at Bree's bar?- Lexi_

_Bree?- Shiloh_

_Damon & Elena- Lexi_

_What? Why?- Shiloh_

_Damon said it was just for fun- Lexi_

_Why do you think their really there?- Shiloh_

_Idk but Damon's def got something up his sleeve, we just need to figure out what- Lexi_

_I'll try talking to him when he get's back- Shiloh_

_Be careful when you do, try not to set him off, Damon's defense usually ends in someone dying- Lexi_

_He's that strong?- Shiloh_

_And smart, even though he's an ass- Lexi_

_Let's hope we have a common enemy then- Shiloh_


	12. Episode 12

Shiloh sighed to herself as she packed her books away, getting up from her seat. It had been yet another history class that had gone over her head. As per usual, she stayed longer than anyone else, packing up her things as slowly as possible. "Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?" Shiloh glanced up at Alaric who had stopped Jeremy to give him his essay back.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy said.

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric said.

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy assured him.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?"

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?"

"I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?"

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher." Alaric grinned. Jeremy reached into his bag, pulling out the journal and handing it to Alaric.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing."

"Thank you." Alaric said, his eyes fixed on the journal as Jeremy left the room.

"Excuse me, sir?" Shiloh spoke up.

"Oh, Shiloh. What's up? We still on for the tutor session tonight?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, I was just making sure." Shiloh nodded her head. "Can I ask... what's so important about that journal?"

"Well, it's amazing. The civil war was kinda a big deal, and to have someone who was actually there and lived it, I mean, wouldn't you want to know what they had to say?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shiloh said, eyeing the teacher one more time before heading to her next class.

_He wanted Jonathan Gilbert's journal.- Shiloh_

_He is a history teacher- Lexi_

_You don't find it kinda weird that the new history teacher no one knows anything about who always wears a majorly eck ring wants the journal of a historic vampire hunter?- Shiloh_

_You still think he's a vampire?- Lexi_

_Maybe. Or maybe he's a vampire hunter, following in the footsteps of a Buffy- Shiloh_

_Your mind is a wonderfully creative place, you know that?- Lexi_

"Hey, Shy, mind getting me an application?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Shiloh replied, heading behind the counter and bringing him back an application and a pen. "I didn't know you were looking for a job." She said.

"Matt Donovan. What do you know?" Ben said, appearing behind the bar.

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt asked.

"Rough season, bud." Ben said.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games."

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben asked.

"Yup, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship."

"Well, we can't all be football gods."

"Watch it Ben, that hats not gonna fit if your head gets any bigger." Shiloh teased. "So, Matt, what's the job? Cook?"

"Busboy." Matt said.

"Well, good luck, I'll put in a good word for you." She said, going back to work.

"Everything ok over here?" Shiloh looked up when she heard Ben's voice. He seemed to be breaking up a fight between Bonnie and Damon.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon said.

"I wasn't talkin' to you." Ben said. Shiloh hurried over and grabbed Damon's arm.

"Come on, Damon." Shiloh said, tugging his arm. "Please." She added. Damon stood his ground for a second longer, then followed Shiloh away from Bonnie and Ben.

"You know just because I like you doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Damon said once they were outside the grill. "Or at least someone you care about, there sure as hell aren't a shortage of them."

"You like me?" Shiloh asked surprised. "I thought- nevermind, why is bad to have people you care about?"

"Cause they hurt you." Damon said.

"That's not true." Shiloh said.

"So it doesn't hurt you that Liz is a sheriff first and a mother second. Or that Caroline's to much of an airhead to realize somethings going on with you. Or that your best friend clearly ditched you for his little druggie girlfriend. Or that no one seems notice you're all alone with the dangerous, murderous vampire." Damon said.

"Not everyone hurts the people that care about them, Damon." Shiloh said, his voice cracking slightly. "You didn't hurt me... until now." She said, turning and going back to work with tears welling up in her eyes that she quickly pulled back.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Shiloh asked as Matt stormed by. "Bad first shift?" She asked once she had followed him into the back room. "Why don't you take a breather, I'll cover for you for a while. I know if can be kinda overwhelming at first, but you'll get it."

"How can you be related to Caroline?" Matt asked.

"So, this isn't work problems, this is friend problems. We're in the same boat on that one I'm afraid."

"You and Jeremy have a fight?" Matt asked.

"Not Jeremy." Shiloh sighed. "Back to you, what's the deal with Caroline?"

"No offence, but your sister can be such a snob sometimes." Matt said.

"Sometimes." Shiloh agreed. "But, another thing about Caroline, she also has a tendency to talk without thinking. She doesn't mean to be so... snobby. She just hasn't grown into what she can be. Give her time, she'll be who I know she can be." Shiloh said.

"You're _sure_ the two of you are sisters?"

"The DNA test haven't come back yet."

"See ya, Shiloh. You're sure you can handle closing by yourself?" Matt asked.

"Yes, now go, go win my sister back. She deserves a nice guy for once." Shiloh smiled.

"Thanks." Matt said, practically running out of the grill and to his truck in the parking lot. Shiloh smiled to herself, but the smile quickly dropped as Damon's words replayed in her mind. Jeremy was talking about a new girl, what if he decided to ditch her again. Would she be put second to another girl? She sighed, the thoughts running wild in her head as she whipped down a table. She headed to the back to get a cleaner dish towel and noticed all the dishes were washed and stacked. She tilted her head in confusion, heading back out to the front. The entire grill was cleaned, all the chairs were put up on the tables and the trash cans were emptied. Even the dark boards were neatly closed and the pool sticks back in there racks. She smiled to herself as she picked up the small necklace left on the table nearest her. She ran her fingers across the smooth silver locket and smelt the faint scent of vervain as she brought it closer to inspect it.

"Thank you." Shiloh whispered, putting the locket safety around her neck.


	13. Episode 13

"Mr. Saltzman?" Shiloh asked knocking nervously on the open classroom door to announce her presence.

"Shiloh." Alaric said in a way of greeting, putting the tattered old journal he was reading down. "It's kinda late, isn't it? What happened?" Shiloh offered him an apologetic look as she approached his desk.

"One of the waitresses called in, her grandfather passed away so I had to take her shift. Hope you don't mind." Shiloh said. "It's not too late, is it?" She asked, a hopeful expression slipping onto her face.

"No, it's fine. Just take a seat here, I was just scanning a few things. I'll go get them, you wait here and when I get back we can look at some ways to get your grade up." Alaric said, pulling a chair up to the other side of his desk for Shiloh to sit on.

"Ok." Shiloh agreed, sitting down while Alaric left the room. Shiloh took out her phone, leaning her back against the desk, she began to text Jeremy while she waited for Mr. Saltzman to return.

"Hello? Hello? Someone there?" She heard Alaric call from the hallway.

"Mr. Saltzman?" She called back. "Are you ok?" Alaric entered his room, looking around quickly and heading over to his desk.

"Sir?" Shiloh asked. Eye eyes widened as Stefan blurred into the room at vampire speed and practically threw Alaric into a desk.

"Stefan!" Shiloh exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"Shiloh, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"Getting tutored! What are _you _doing here?!"

"Trying to figure out who Alaric Saltzman really is." Stefan said, turning back to said teacher. "So, who are you?"

"I'm a teacher." Alaric said.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Stefan asked.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I- made a few discoveries about your town." Alaric said.

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth." Stefan ordered.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Alaric said.

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead. A vampire killed her."

"Mr. Saltzman..." Shiloh said, trailing off.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan asked

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked.

"Where is it?" Stefan asked again.

"It's on my desk." Alaric said.

"No, it's not." Stefan replied.

"It _was_ on my desk." Alaric said, looking over on his desk. He stood up and walked over to his desk, searching through his papers for the missing journal.

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked.

"I learned just recently. Shiloh I had no idea." Alaric said.

"I'm not. I just... stumbled onto them I guess." Shiloh shrugged.

"What about your brother?" He asked Stefan.

"You met Damon."

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Shiloh's eyes widened in shock. She knew Damon had killed people, she knew he had bitten herself and her sister and turned Vicky. But for some reason, she never thought of him as a murderer.

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." Stefan stated.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife."

"I thought you just said that Damon..."

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Shiloh closed her eyes took a calming breath. She'd only ever heard of references to the people he killed, never names or stores of the loved ones. Never horrible tales like this. They were faceless people before. Now she suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the other people he killed. Were they wives? Husbands? Parents, children, friends, where did he draw the line?

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan said, breaking Shiloh out of her thoughts.

"I can take care of myself." Alaric said.

"No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me." Stefan said.

"I can't- I have to go- I-" Shiloh stuttered, her face pale and her eyes rimming with unshed tears.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll, uh, go to Jeremy's or something." Shiloh said, walking to the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to Alaric. "I'm sorry about your wife." She said, then turned and hurried out the door.

_You helped Stefan, right?- Shiloh_

_Yupp- Lexi_

_Why?- Shiloh_

_He needed it- Lexi_

_I mean why did you keep your emotions? Did someone help you?- Shiloh_

_Not exactly- Lexi_

_Then why didn't you flip the switch?- Shiloh_

_Wanna know a secret?- Lexi_

_Sure- Shiloh_

_My death wasn't tragic. When I was turned, my life didn't have too much emotion, it didn't overtake me. I had time to learn and deal with it before things got to heavy. By the time my loved ones started to die, I was ready to deal with it- Lexi_

_You're a strong person, Lexi, stronger than me. I think I'd flip the switch if I were ever turned.- Shiloh_

_Then let's focus on you never getting turned.- Lexi_

Shiloh chose not to go to Jeremy's house as she told Stefan she would. No one would notice her lack of presence anyway, she thought, might as well take a step back for a while. "What are you doing here?" Tyler asked. Shiloh looked up from her drink.

"Hoping I'll get drunk enough to forget, actually." She said.

"Where's Jeremy, isn't he always following you around?" Tyler asked, scanning the bar for any sign of said boy.

"I dunno. Probably off playing pool with his new little friend." Shiloh shrugged. "I honestly don't care." She said, taking a drink.

"New friend?" Tyler asked.

"Anna something." Shiloh said.

"He ditched you again, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Didn't give him the chance this time." Shiloh said. "For once, I'm gonna be in control. I'm gonna be the one who goes out and parties and does stupid shit and maybe if at some point along the way he gets an odd text back from me, he'll be lucky."

"I don't think I've ever seen you without Jeremy." Tyler commented. "I gotta admit, I never noticed before, but you seem like a girl who could be a lot of fun if you let yourself be less shy. I think you're making the right call, ditching Jeremy."

"Well, we've grown apart." Shiloh said. "I found a new best friend and he's a captain." She added, holding up her captain Morgan. "He's the only friend I need from now on. Screw Jeremy. And screw Damon, and Bonnie, and Caroline, and everyone else who put me second. From now on, they're the ones getting left behind."

"In that case." Tyler signaled the bartender to slid over two more shots. "Here's to forgetting."


	14. Episode 14

Salvatore Boarding House

Anna's and Ben's Motel Room,

The Grill

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler said, taking a shot. He and Shiloh were playing pool at the grill while Matt was working.

"Duke's a douche." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka my new best friend." Tyler said. Jeremy, who was sitting at a nearby table reading, chuckled to himself.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler asked.

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asked.

"Of what?"

"Yourself." Matt said, walking off to another table farther away.

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler sneered at Jeremy who was chuckling lightly again.

"Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." Caroline asked, coming up to Jeremy

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan." Jeremy replied.

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." Caroline said. Shiloh snorted from behind her sister.

"Who's Duke?" Jeremy asked.

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke."

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?"

"His real name's Bob or something. He's a total ass, but, he buys the beer. You should come."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so."

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even Shiloh, right Shy?" Caroline said, turning to her little sister.

"I don't know." Shiloh shrugged.

"Oh she's going alright." Tyler said.

"I guess that's a yes." Shiloh smiled.

"Ok, since when are you Tyler buddy buddy?" Caroline asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing. I thought you guys hated each other." Jeremy said.

"I hate _you, _Gilbert. The girl's not half bad." Tyler smirked.

"The girl is kicking your ass." Shiloh said, sinking another ball.

"Do you even have any friends?" Shiloh heard Tyler ask Jeremy as she approached the pair.

"Tyler! Come on!" She said, handing him a beer and grinning widely.

"Where are we going?" He asked, matching her grin with a sly smirk of his own.

"It's a secret. I have something to show you." Shiloh said, taking his hand and leading him away from a glaring Jeremy.

"You weren't doing that just to get me away from the Gilbert kid, were you?" Jeremy asked after Shiloh had led him away from the party and out into the woods.

"I heard you were looking for this." Shiloh said, holding up a joint. "I don't like sharing, but for you, I'll make an exception." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"You have a lighter?" Tyler asked, taking the joint and sticking it in his mouth.

"What kinda respectable sheriff's daughter would I be if I didn't?" Shiloh asked playfully, lighting up the joint for him. Tyler took a long drag, held it in, then leaned down to Shiloh's level, blowing the smoke into her mouth.

"You are a respectable girl, aren't you. Sheriff's daughter, founding family, good grades." Tyler said.

"What about you, mister mayor's kid." Shiloh laughed.

"Yeah, we make the perfect pair." Tyler laughed.

"You high?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, wore off, how 'bout you?" Shiloh asked.

"Same." The two were lying on the ground looking up at the stars.

"Well I think this calls for another drink." Shiloh said, getting up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Tyler said. The two made their way back to the party and Tyler immediately spotted Matt leaning against a tree with a beer in hand.

"Swoop!" Tyler said, taking the beer from Matt and taking a swing. Shiloh rolled her eyes and went off in search of her own drink.

"Hey, Shy." Caroline said, approaching her sister. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Shiloh said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Me and Matt, what do you think?" Caroline asked.

"I like Matt. He's a good guy. You deserve a good guy, Care. Trust me, I know whose best for my sister dearest." Shiloh said, throwing an arm aver Caroline's shoulder.

"You're drunk." Caroline said.

"Actually I think I might still be high. But that doesn't matter, I'm right and you know it." Shiloh said.

"_High_?" Caroline asked.

"Now go get em', tiger." Shiloh said, pushing Caroline towards Matt. "Make me proud, girl!"

"Hey! There you are." Caroline said, stumbling up to Matt with unsteady footing because of the push.

"Here I am." Matt said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just gonna go get another beer." Tyler said, downing the remains of Matt's drink and rejoining Shiloh at one of the kegs.

"How's your head?" Shiloh said, handing Jeremy a glass of water and some pills.

"Shiloh? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, accepting the pills and water.

"Elena had to go over to Bonnie's so she asked me if I could stay with you for a bit." Shiloh said. "Back to your head."

"Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear." Jeremy said.

"And you don't remember anything?" Shiloh asked.

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?" Shiloh said.

"Yeah I did. I was a horrible friend to you, Shy. Is there anything I can do to fix it?" Jeremy asked.

"Look, I was just sick of coming second to you." Shiloh said. "And Tyler put me first, so I figured why not hang out with him."

"Because he tried to rape Vicki." Jeremy said.

"He won't try anything with me, Jer, trust me." Shiloh said. "So, was Anna at the party?"

"... Yeah." Jeremy said. "I wanna be completely honest with you, Shy, you're my best friend, it's te least I could do. But, please, don't look at me like I'm crazy or something."

"Jer?" Shiloh asked.

"Me and Anna were in the woods, she was telling me about how she was moving. Then she kissed me, and when she pulled away... her face... it was..." Jeremy struggled for words. "Her eyes looked almost... black." He said. "I know, you probably think I'm insane but I just want us to be like we were, and that means honesty. I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course you can, Jeremy. And I can tell you anything." Shiloh said, taking a deep breath. "Which is why we have to talk."

"What about?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't hate me for keeping this from you. I just- I didn't think it was my place to tell you. I wanted t protect you for it as long as I could, but now I know I'm not helping you, I'm leaving you defenseless." Shiloh said.

"Please tell me you're not dating Tyler." Jeremy said.

"No, it's not about Tyler."

"Then what's it about?"

"Vampires."


	15. Episode 15

"Bourbon. Rocks." Damon said. sitting down at the bar next to Alaric. "Behold, the teacher! Don't you have some papers to grade?"

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." Alaric replied.

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon said.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed."

"You say that like you know me."

"Nope. Just a hunch. You have a good afternoon."

"Not likely." Damon said, taking a drink as Alaric left the grill. "Aren't you a little young to be a bartender?" He asked Shiloh.

"Covering for Ben. Asshole didn't show _again_. I swear to god I'm good I'm gonna kill that man."

"Too late."

"Damon, you didn't?" Shiloh asked horrified.

"Wasn't me. Stefan. Turns out Ben was a vampire."

"What about Anna, she dead too?"

"Nope, I let her go with a warning." Damon said.

"Damon, is something wrong? You seem a little..."

"You're fifteen, you wouldn't understand." Damon said.

"Sixteen." She corrected him. "As of today."

"Happy birthday." Damon said. "One year closer to dying."

"Well now I know something's wrong with you."

"There was this girl, that one that changed me, her name was Katarina and I loved her." Damon said. "Long story short, she wanted me _and _Stefan, our father found out she was a vampire and spiked Stefan's drink so when she fed of him, she was weakened and they dragged her away. We went to save her and our father shot us. She was supposed to burn in a church with the rest of the vampires but I made a deal with Emily Bennet to seal them in a tomb so I could come back and save her when the comet passed by again. I opened the tomb, she wasn't there. Anna said she never was."

"Damon..." Shiloh trailed off.

"Wow, that sounds more depressing out loud. Nether one." He said, sliding the glass back to her.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" Liz said, taking a seat next to Damon. Shiloh kept her head down, slid Damon his drink and went to the other side of the bar.

"She'll have what I'm having." Damon called. "Sit down." He said to Liz. Shiloh nervously poured her mother the drink and slid it over, then quickly ducked down behind the counter, pretending to look for something.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor." She heard her mother say.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um..." He lowered his voice. "Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?"

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch! Oh, come on. Help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." Liz said.

"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." Damon said.

"Thank you." Liz said.

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman," Shiloh jumped at the name, hitting her head on the bar. "the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just.. I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

"You got it."

"Thanks." Damon said. "She's gone." He said after a pause. Shiloh stood up straight.

"What's up with Mr. Saltzman?" She asked.

"You don't think the guys a little odd?" Damon asked.

"Well, he's a teacher, of course he's odd." Shiloh said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be fine." Damon assured her, downing his drink.

"Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration." Carol announced into the microphone.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline said, sitting at the ticket booth.

"Impressive." Elena said, raising her eyebrows.

"More like embarrassing." Matt said.

"Hi, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said, sitting up straighter once the women had walked up to the table.

"Elena, honey." Kelly said.

"Hi, Kelly." Elena replied, hugging the older women.

"Long time, no see."

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart."

"Mom." Matt complained.

"That's my cue, back to work I go. Good luck, Matt." Shiloh said, walking over to her mother.

"Hey, Mom, can I get you anything?" Shiloh asked.

"No sweetie, I'm fine." Liz said. Damon approached their table with a smile of greeting.

"Shiloh, would you mind getting me coke?" Damon asked.

"Sure thing, Damon." Shiloh nodded. "Good luck on the whole raffle thing by the way."

"I feel like you're mocking me." Damon said.

"Me? Never." Shiloh smirked.

"Get outta here. Get me my drink." Damon said, ruffling her hair as she walked off.

girl. I ever tell you that? She was—Delicious.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan."

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." Kelly said.

"Ok." Caroline said in a small voice.

"No, you know what? Not ok." Shiloh said, putting the tray of food she was carrying down on a table and walking up to Kelly. "You can't talk to my sister like that."

"Shiloh!" Caroline said, shocked.

"No. Who the hell do you think you are? Caroline has been nothing but nice to you since you got to town! And what makes Elena so much better the her, huh? Caroline is there for Matt, she supports him, their good together, and I'm not gonna let that be ripped apart by some washed up middle aged, white trash skank who still thinks she's a kid. Grow up and leave _my _sister alone." Shiloh said.

"Shiloh?" Stefan said.

"I was gonna tell you Damon knows about Alaric, but I'm guessing you already know." Shiloh said as an explanation.

"Look, he's really on edge right now, Elena just told him Isabel was her birth mother." Stefan said. "I should probably go make sure he doesn't kill anybody."

"I'll come with." Stefan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damon and I are pretty good friends now. Plus, I'm feeling all empowered after telling off Matt's mom, not that I'm not gonna pay for that later." She said, hopping into his car. The two drove back to Stefan's house.

"Be careful." He warned, leading the way into the living room

"What happened? What did you do?" He cried. Shiloh's eyes fell upon her history teacher lying on the floor.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon shrugged.

"Damon." Shiloh said.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." Damon told her harshly.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon said.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking." Stefan said.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this." He said, nodding towards Alaric's body. He then stood up and left the room. Shiloh walked across the room and knelt beside Stefan next to Alaric's body.

"You should go, I'll... take care of this." Stefan said.

"I can help, it's ok." Shiloh said. Alaric suddenly burst to life, gasping for air.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked.

"You were just... Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked.

"No. I went for him and then he stabbed me." Alaric said.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you."

"No. It's... it's something else."

"Then how?"

"I...Isobel." Alaric said, studying his ring "This ring protected me."

"That's impossible." Stefan said.

"I know."


	16. Episode 16

"Damon?" Shiloh called, closing the door behind her and walking into the living room. "I'm he-" She stopped mid sentence when she noticed two women sitting across from Damon.

"Nows not really the best time, Pup." Damon said.

"Your text." Shiloh said, holding up her phone.

"Was before these unexpected, not to mention unwanted, visitors showed up." Damon said, raising an eyebrow towards Pearl and Anna.

"Now, now, Damon, no need to be rude." Pearl said. "Let the young girl join us." Shiloh gave an unsure look to Damon who nodded his head at her. She quickly took a seat on the couch next to him. "What did you say your name was, dear?"

"I didn't." Shiloh responded.

"Very well." Pearl sighed. "We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now." She said to Damon.

"All 25 vampires?"

"_25_ vampires?" Shiloh echoed.

"Tomb vamps." Damon said shortly.

"Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating." Pearl said as if their side conversation hadn't happened.

"How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna said.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl said.

"And you're a part of it." Anna added.

"That's ridiculous." Damon said.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna said.

"And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families,"

"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna ended.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Pearl agreed.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."

"What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on."

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl said.

"I want nothing."

"Katherine."

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half." Damon said.

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her." Pearl said.

"Damon." Shiloh hissed under her breath when he actually began to think about it. He gave her a sideways glance before turning back to Pearl.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion." He said. In one swift move, Pearl pushed Damon harshly onto the couch.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable." Pearl said, then threw him to the floor. "I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch."

"Damon!" Shiloh cried, rushing to kneel by his side.

"I suggest you be more careful of the friends you make, Damon, humans break so easy." Pearl said, then she and Anna were gone.

"This is bad." Damon said.

"You think?" Shiloh asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean _really _bad. For you." He said, pushing himself off the ground. "Those are two extremely old, extremely pissed vampires who just painted a big red bull's eye on your back."

"She's gonna try to kill me?!" Shiloh asked. "Great, that's just what I need."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I could always slip you some of my blood. At least if she did get to you, you'd come back."

"Bite me."

"You offering?" Damon asked.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Who were they anyway?"

"The old hag who has extremely bad temper is Pearl and her daughter, AKA your BFF's new girl, is Anna." Damon said.

"_That's _Anna?" Shiloh asked. "I gotta go!"

"Wait, what?" Damon called after her as she rushed out of the house. "Are you insane? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Shy, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Bad, very bad." Shiloh said, pushing past him and walking into his living room. "Anyone home?"

"No, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Anna, she's a vampire. A bad one." Shiloh stated. "A _very _bad one. You have to avoid her at all cost, got it?"

"Wait, Anna's a vampire? How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, she want's me dead. Long story, but she doesn't have a great track record. Remember the party, how you passed out?"

"That was Anna?"

"The one and only." Shiloh said. "Whatever you do, _do not _invite her into this house."

"Uh..." Jeremy said, looking rather guilty.

"You didn't."

"I didn't know." Jeremy said in defence. "How bad is this?"

"Real bad, trust me." Shiloh said. "Guess you're gonna have to find a new place to sleep for now."

"No. No way." Damon shook his head. "The kid is _not _staying here."

"Please, Damon. He has no where else to go. Anna was invited in. He needs a safe house." Shiloh pleaded.

"If you recall, Anna can get in this house anytime she wants, no invite needed."

"Yeah, I know. But I'd feel a lot better if he had you to keep an eye on him." Shiloh said.

"What about you? You're the only known target so far." Damon said.

"They haven't been invited in my house." Shiloh said.

"But you don't spend every second of every day in your house. They could get you at any time."

"What are you tryin' to get at, Damon?" Shiloh asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll compel the kid to stay here without questions _if _you agree to be under mine and Stefan's protection whenever you're not in your own house." Damon offered. "Deal?"

"Deal." Shiloh agreed, shaking his hand which he had held in front of him, hovering in the air. "How bad could it be."


	17. Episode 17

"Where are you going?" Shiloh asked Stefan. "You know it's raining _really _bad out, right?"

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." Stefan replied.

"I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" Damon asked, seeing his brother's reaction.

"That's gross." Shiloh said, wrinkling her nose.

"We'll talk when I get back? You can handle guard duty while I'm gone, right?" Stefan asked.

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon waved him off, barely noticing his presence.

"Remind me again while I'm under watch when Pearl and Anna have yet to make a move against me?" Shiloh said once it was just her and Damon again.

"Just because she didn't get a chance to yet, doesn't mean she won't take one if it opens up." Damon said. "Until we can be sure you're safe, looks like we're using the buddy system."

"Yay for me." Shiloh said dully.

"Think of it this way, you get to spend more time with your's truly." Damon smirked.

"Stefan's been gone a long time." Shiloh said.

"Lot's of bunnies in the forest, I'm sure he's a having a grand time." Damon said carelessly.

"Do you think something happened?" Shiloh asked worriedly.

"Like what, he found a petting zoo and decided to go wild?"

"Damon, can you just listen for like one minute without some kinda sarcastic remark?" Shiloh asked.

"Did you try calling him?" Damon asked.

"And texting him." Shiloh nodded.

"Maybe he's avoiding you." Damon shrugged, pulling out his own phone.

"Why would he be avoiding me?" Shiloh asked.

"Cause you're annoying." Damon answered. "He's not answering."

"What should we do?" Shiloh asked.

"I'm gonna call Elena and see if he's with her." Damon said, dialing the numbers.

"What?" Shiloh asked after he gave an annoyed sigh and hung up his phone.

"New plan. _You're _gonna call Elena and see if he's with her." Damon said. Shiloh rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Elena?" Shiloh asked once Elena had answered the phone. "It's Shiloh."

"Jeremy's at the grill." Elena answered immediately, as if by habit.

"Actually, I was wondering if Stefan was there?" Shiloh asked.

"Stefan? No, I haven't seen him for since this morning." Elena said.

"Okay, thanks. If you see him, can you tell him to call me?" Shiloh asked.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Everythings fine." Shiloh lied. "See ya around." She said, hanging up and looking at Damon pointingly.

"You liar." Damon smirked.

"If I told her Stefan was missing, she'd try to help." Shiloh shrugged, grabbing her jacket.

"And that's a bad thing?" Damon asked.

"When Elena's the one trying to help? Yes. She's to emotionally attached to everything and boarder lining on a moral overload. I love the girl but we both know she'll just dive head first into danger and get herself killed." Shiloh said, leading the way outside and to Damon's car.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked, slipping into the driver's seat.

"He's your brother, don't you have any idea where he'd be?" Shiloh asked.

"I got one." Damon said, starting the car. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"What happened? Is he in there?" Shiloh asked once Damon got back into the car. They were parked just down the road from Pearl's farm house, hidden by the forest.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon said.

"What? Why not?" Shiloh asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon explained, starting the car.

"I can get in. How many are in there?"

"Enough to eat you alive before you take a step through the door." Damon said.

"So, a lot?" Shiloh guessed. Damon gave her a small nod before pulling onto the road.

"What do they want from him?" Shiloh asked.

"Revenge. They want revenge." Damon said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." Damon said.

"We need to get you in that house."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"You tell me." Damon said, pulling onto a paved road of the town. "Cause I honestly don't know what to do."

"Take a left." Shiloh said.

"You have an idea?"

"Yeah."

"Is it gonna work?"

"Worth a try."

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but-" Shiloh began explaining. She and Damon had gone straight to the high school to talk to Alaric in hopes of getting some help.

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is..." Damon said, trailing off.

"It's not that. It's the ring." Shiloh said, her eyes falling to said object.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon said.

"Yeah. The part where I try to kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric replied.

"Please, Mr. Saltzman. Stefan tried to help you. He tried to save your life and if you had let him, he would've." Shiloh said.

"I'm sorry. But it's not my problem." Alaric said.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon said.

"You're lying." Alaric said.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Shiloh." Damon said.

"All right! Wait. I'll go."

"Thank you, so much, Mr. Saltzman." Shiloh said gratefully.

"Don't make me regret this. Your history mark can't afford it." Alaric said.

"Stay in the Grill at all times. Don't leave the main room, not even to go to the bathroom. Keep your phone on and answer _all_ calls and if you see _anyone _that even looks off, call me right away." Damon said.

"I know." Shiloh reminded him. "You already told me like a million times."

"And don't leave until _I_ come to pick you up." Damon said.

"I won't." Shiloh said, giving a sarcastic smile before hopping out of the car and heading into the grill. "Hey, Jer." Shiloh greeted with a smile once her eyes fell onto his form.

"Hey, I thought you were working on the history paper all day?" He asked in response.

"Finished early. Thought I'd get a bite to eat, care to join me?" She asked with a grin.

"They found Vicki Donovan." A voice behind her said. Shiloh froze, the grin slowly slipping off her face.

"Are you serious? Where was she?" Another voice, this one she recognized as Tyler, asked.

"Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue." The other voice answered.

"Wait. She's dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer." Shiloh said softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"She can't be. This isn't happening. This is impossible." Jeremy muttered to himself.

"Jeremy." Shiloh said again, trying to get his attention.

"I have to call Elena." He stated suddenly.

"What?" Shiloh asked confused.

"She needs to be there for Matt." Jeremy quickly made the call then dropped his phone.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Shiloh said, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Do you think..." Jeremy said, trailing off. "Do you think she was killed by a vampire?"


	18. Episode 18

Shiloh knocked on the door of the Gilbert house, checking her phone once again for any messages she may have missed. "Shiloh." Jenna said, opening the door. "He's in the kitchen."

"Thank's Jenna." Shiloh said, entering the house.

"Jer, I thought we we're suppose to meet-" She said, stopping as she entered the kitchen and saw John sitting at the table.

"Shy, I completely forgot. Sorry." Jeremy replied, giving an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid it was my fault, I've distracted the boy with plans of the Founder's Day kickoff party. You'll be going, right Shiloh?" John asked.

"Yeah." Shiloh said, glancing at Jeremy.

"I must say, it's been some while since I last saw you. You've grown into a lovely young women." John complimented.

"Thanks." Shiloh said. "I didn't know you we're going to the Founder's Day party, Jer. I thought you hated all that stuff?"

"I'm wasn't planning on going." Jeremy said.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John explained.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna said.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John.

"We used to sleep together." John said.

"I'm standing right here." Jenna said, throwing a random bag at him.

"Well, if you kids will excuse me, I have some business to take care of." John said, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I have to get to the campus. Elena and Stefan are upstairs. Curfews ten." Jenna said, also leaving the house.

"So." Shiloh said, grabbing a box of cereal and heading into the living room. She fell onto the couch and waited for Jeremy to join her.

"So?" He asked.

"Call of Duty or Halo?" She asked, grabbing some cereal and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Wait, is this family problems or school problems?" Jeremy asked.

"It's... both. And more. It's life problems. And we _both _need a distraction." She said, giving a gentle smile. Jeremy nodded in agreement and got up, setting up a game before taking a seat on the couch again. They had just started the game when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Elena called, walking down the stairs and to the door.

"No Elena, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Jeremy and Shiloh glanced up at Damon's words. Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs.

"What's that all about?" Jeremy asked, turning back to the game.

"Beats me." Shiloh shrugged.

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon called after Stefan.

"What's going on?" Shiloh asked, approaching him. They were at the Founder's Day party and Shiloh was feeling out if the loop lately.

"He's craving." Damon said simply, grabbing a glass of whisky from a tray that was passing by.

"Craving?" Shiloh asked.

"Elena decided to join us on our fun adventure to get Stefan back, there were some complications and, long story short, Elena gave Stefan her blood. Now, I get to sit back and watch him fight his true nature. Again." Damon said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What a great brother." Shiloh said sarcastically.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Shiloh turned to Jeremy's voice and saw him confronting Damon and her mother.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz said.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy argued.

"Jer!" Shiloh said, gently grabbing his upper arm. "I was looking for you, come on, let's dance!"

"What? Since when do you dance?" Jeremy asked.

"Since now! Move it!" She ordered, dragging him away to the dance floor.

"You don't really want to dance, do you?" Jeremy asked.

"Stop pushing my mom." Shiloh said sternly. "If you think something's off about Vicki's death, _we _can figure it out, ok? I don't want my mom involved."

"So, you believe me?" Jeremy asked.

"Jer... I have to go. Just, please, leave my family out of this. I'll see what I can find." Shiloh said, leaving in search of Elena. She headed upstairs and towards the balcony where Elena use to love hanging out when they were younger. As she opened the door, she gasped at the sight of Damon, throwing John's lifeless body over the balcony railing.

"Shiloh." He said surprised. Shiloh quickly closed the door and practically ran back down stairs. "Shiloh." Damon said, appearing in front of her before she could reach the main hall where the party was.

"How could you?" She asked.

"What? Like John was such a great guy?" Damon shrugged.

"Jeremy lost too many people already, why are you adding to the body count?!" She hissed.

"He knew that Stefan and I were vampires, what was I suppose to do?" Damon asked.

"Compel him!" Shiloh snapped.

"He's on vervain. By the time it got out of his system he could've told someone." Damon said. "It was the only thing I could do." Damon reasoned.

"This could've been avoided." Shiloh said, walking pass Damon and back to the party.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other; it's good to be home." John annonced. Shiloh looked at Damon, who turned his head to share her look. The crowd applauds as Shiloh makes her way to Alaric, Damon joining them seconds later. She quickly spotted the ring still on his hand, then gave Damon a questioning look.

"Look at his right hand." Damon said.

"Who's?" Alaric asked.

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring." The three looked up at John, all seeing it at the same time.

"It looks exactly like Alaric's." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago." Damon said. "Where the hell did you get that ring?" He asked, turning away from John to face Alaric.

"Isobel, my wife." Alaric said.

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon said. All three looked back up to John.

"John knew Isobel?" Shiloh asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon said.

Shiloh hurried up the stairs, walking down the hall quickly, her heels making no sound as they hit the floor softly. Damon had given her one simple task. Find Jeremy. She had to spend as much time as possible with John's nephew as she could to try to get something on John. She froze when she heard a loud slapping sound.

"That is the last time you ever embarrass this family." She heard an angry voice say before Mayor Lockwood stormed out of a room two doors ahead of her and down the hallway, not noticing her. Shiloh slowly made her way to the room, finding Tyler, still unbelievably drunk with a red cheek.

"Tyler?" She asked, entering the room.

"Shiloh." He said surprised, jumping to his feet.

"I heard." She said softly.

"Heard what?" He asked angrily.

"Whatever you _think _you heard, save it." He said.

"Tyler, I just want to help." She said gently.

"I don't need your help!" He yelled at her, causing her to flinch back.

"Tyler-"

"Just shut up!" He said, grabbing her upper arms tightly.

"Please, Tyler, just calm down." She pleaded, suppressing the urge to cry out.

"You don't know anything!" He said, shaking her roughly.

"Tyler! You're scaring me!" Shiloh said, attempting to pull away from his rock solid grip.

"You don't know shit!" He yelled, pushing her away and running a hand through his hair.

"If your father is hurting you-"

"He's not!" Tyler snapped.

"Just calm down. We can talk about this." Shiloh said.

"No, we can't. There's nothing to talk about!"

"This isn't right, he can't do this to you." Shiloh tried to explain as softly as she could.

"He doesn't do anything!" Tyler yelled.

"Please, calm down,Ty-"

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Tyler roared, slapping her across the face with such force she fell to the ground. "Oh, my God." Tyler said, shocked at his own actions. "Shi-" He said helplessly.

"I'm fine." Shiloh said, turning over and sitting up. Her hand raised to her face where a thin line of blood dripped from her lip.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a whisper, dropping to his knees next to her.

"It's ok. It's fine. Really, I'm ok." She assured him, whipping the blood away from her lip. "I'm gonna help you, Tyler. Please, just let me help you."

"Ok." Tyler finally agreed.


	19. Episode 19

Shiloh knocked lightly on the Salvatore's front door, then stood back, waiting for an answer. After a short pause, Damon opened the door and looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry about the Founder's party." She said quickly. "I was stupid and paranoid."

"It's ok, I don't blame you, you were just worried about your friend." Damon smiled. "Would you like to come in?" He asked. Shiloh tilted her head to the side in question. "To finish that report on the Founding Families you were telling me about. For history."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Shiloh said. She had no idea what Damon was talking about but decided to play along, taking out her notebook and pencil from her school bag and following him into the living room.

"Shiloh." John greeted.

"Mr. Gilbert?" Shiloh replied, glancing back at Damon. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"John and I are working on a project together." Damon grinned charmingly. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind putting it off. I was feeling like grabbing a bite to eat anyway."

"Actually, I think we should get this done now." John said, glancing from Shiloh to Damon.

"Is for Founder's Day?" Shiloh asked. "Cause I'm doing a history report about the founding families."

"And you didn't come to me?" John asked.

"Jeremy gave me some old journals from Johnathan Gilbert and ever since I've been trying to piece together the founding families at that time." Shiloh explained. "But there isn't a lot on the Salvator's."

"Our family is a mystery, alright." Damon said smoothly. "Hey, I heard you and John's nephew, Jeremy, were dating. I understand the last girl he was dating didn't end so well. Hopes for a better future I spose." He said, glancing at John.

"Shiloh, maybe nows not a good time, Damon and I were just in the middle of something." John said.

"I'm sure she can stay for a bite." Damon said.

"I think she should be getting home."

"Yeah, I'll just, uh, go." Shiloh said, heading out the door. As she did, she could hear Damon calling after her.

"Tell your mother she'll have to invite me over sometime for drinks."

"Tyler, we need to talk about this." Shiloh said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Here?" Tyler asked, motioning to the people all around them at the Ms. Mystic Falls pageant.

"You've been avoiding me everywhere else." Shiloh whispered as they walked.

"Fine. We'll meet somewhere more private later. But it can't be here. Not now." Tyler whispered back. Shiloh stopped walking and turned to face him, searching his face for any ticks he may have, any evidence that he may be lying and she'd insist they talk now. But she didn't see any.

"Fine." Shiloh finally agreed, nodding her head. "Later."

"Sure. I'll text you." Tyler said, glancing over at Jeremy and John. "I think you should be getting back to your boyfriend, he probably wants to introduce you to uncle."

"He's not my boyfriend." Shiloh corrected. "And I've met John. But, thanks for trying to find a nice way to get rid of me." Shiloh smiled, leaving Tyler and approaching Jeremy and John.

"Ms. Forbs, aren't you looking as lovely as ever." John smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilbert." Shiloh smiled back.

"So, what's so important you were willing to dance to get away from your uncle?" Shiloh asked as she and Jeremy were, once again, dancing.

"I know everything you didn't tell me." Jeremy said.

"What?" Shiloh asked.

"I know about Damon and Stefan, I know Bonnie's a witch, I know Elena knows." Jeremy listed.

"How did you know all that?" Shiloh asked. "Did Elena tell you?"

"No. She didn't." Jeremy said.

"Then..." Shiloh trailed off. "Who did?"

"I... I read her journal." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy!" Shiloh said.

"Oh, cause that's so much worst than hiding something like that from me. How could she not tell me!" Jeremy said, outraged.

"You didn't tell her." Shiloh argued.

"I meant the stuff about Vicki." Jeremy said. "How could she not tell me what happened to Vicki? How could she get Damon to take my memory away?"

"I didn't tell you about Vicki, either." Shiloh said, dropping her eyes to the ground. "I'm so sorry, Jer. I wanted to, but-"

"But, Elena wouldn't let you." Jeremy finished for her.

"No." Shiloh disagreed. "You wouldn't have believed me. And what was the point, I'd just bring back all the pain, you'd want to know everything that happened. You'd have questions I couldn't answer."

"Can you just answer one?" Jeremy asked.

"I can try." Shiloh offered.

"Did she still love me when she was a vampire?" Jeremy asked.

"She did." Shiloh nodded solemnly.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." The crowd applauded loudly. Shiloh stood, looking up her sister with her fingers crossed. "So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Shiloh's smile was almost as big as her sister's, who looked completely surprised as she hugged Elena.

"Look's like the not-so-ugly duckling finally got her first place." Damon said, appearing next to Shiloh.

"Damon, this is a big deal for her, don't ruin it." Shiloh warned.

"How come you weren't in the running?" Damon asked.

"And go against Caroline, no thanks." Shiloh said. "Besides, beauty pageants aren't really my thing."

"Damon Salvatore?" Damon and Shiloh turned to look at the officer that had approached them.

"Yes?" Damon replied.

"Come this way, please." Damon glanced at Shiloh and shrugged before following the police man.

"I can't believe Stefan would do something like that." Shiloh said.

"It's his nature. He's a vampire." Damon shrugged.

"But, he's Stefan." Shiloh said. "Not..."

"Not me?" Damon asked.

"I didn't mean it like that." Shiloh said.

"Just because he fights his real self, doesn't mean it's not there." Damon explained.

"But, that's what makes Stefan different, he fights it." Shiloh said, pushing open the exit door as the two walked through the parking lot towards Damon's car.

"Alright, this is getting weird." Damon said, stopping a few feet away from his car which Anna was leaning against.

"We're here to talk." Anna said, Pearl arrived as she did.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon said, stepping slightly closer and in front of Shiloh.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl said.

"I'm listening." Damon said, losing his tense stance. Pearl handed him a device.

"What is it?" Shiloh asked.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." Pearl explained.

"It was a pocket watch." Damon said.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl said.

"So what is this?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea, but now it's yours." Pearl said.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." Pearl said, disappearing.

"Shiloh?" Anna spoke up. Damon glared at her, his body tense once again.

"Yeah?" Shiloh asked nervously.

"I know you told Jeremy something." Anna said. "To make him stop talking to me."

"I did." Shiloh agreed.

"I don't blame you." Anna said, dropping her head slightly in shame. "But, please, I was never going to kill him. I didn't want to hurt him. I-" Anna cut herself off. "I'm sorry." Shiloh nodded. Anna was gone.


	20. Episode 20

"Hey, guys." Shiloh greeted with an attempt at a smile as she entered the Salvatore house.

"Shiloh, aren't you suppose to be at school?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, but I knew you're not gonna leave until Stefan's ok, so I thought I'd bring you some food and a book." Shiloh said, handing Elena a bag.

"How sweet, what'd you bring me?" Damon asked, his lip curling upwards.

"Here." Shiloh through a heavy bag at him. He caught it with ease and pulled out the object inside.

"Ha, very funny." He said sarcastically, holding up the copy of Twilight.

"Where's the device?" Shiloh asked, ignoring Damon's comment as he tossed the book on the couch.

"Why?" Damon asked. "Thinking of going into the business? Let me warn you now, vampire related tools, not a big market."

"I thought we could at least try to figure out what it does while everything under control for now. Who knows how long that'll last?"

"Hey, John didn't happen to mention anything about it, did he?" Damon asked Elena.

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Elena shrugged.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked in return

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes before grabbing her coat.

"I have to get to school, Jenna's gonna freak if I miss another day. See you later." Elena said, leaving for school.

"Guess you made the trip for nothing." Damon said, turning to Shiloh.

"Actually..." She held up another bag. "I have something for Stefan too."

"Let me guess, you stopped in the pet shop and picked him up a nice, juicy kitten?"

"You're disgusting." Shiloh rolled her eyes, heading for the cellar.

"No big, its feeding time anyway." Damon shrugged, following her down the stairs.

"Stefan?" Shiloh asked, looking at him through the bars, her gut twisted with pity for the defeated looking boy sitting on the found, his back propped up against the wall. "I got you a few things." She said, opening the last bag she had brought with her and pulling out, first, a new journal and pen. She slipped them between the bars carefully. She then pulled a bottle of water, a framed picture of Elena, a small wash cloth, and finally, a bottle of scotch.

"Wait, how old are you?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Shut up, Damon." Shiloh replied absently as she carefully slid each item through the bars.

"And, a nice bottle of Bambi blood." Damon said, chucking a bottle of blood through the bars to land next to Stefan.

"I'm not hungry." Stefan finally spoke.

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up." Damon said, entering the cell and pushing the bottle towards Stefan. "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" Damon said, after Stefan refused to move.

"Damon!" Shiloh scolded.

"It's his choice." Damon shrugged. Shiloh huffed, shooting him a glare before turning back to Stefan.

"I... Lexi-" Shiloh started.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Stefan asked, a certain hopeless urgency in his voice that startled Shiloh.

"No. But, she said you liked music." Shiloh pulled out her iPod and put it gentle to rest between two bars of the cell, then pressed on the screen to play the music. Damon rolled his eyes, heading back upstairs. "He's worried, Stefan. So is Elena. So am I." Shiloh said, attempting to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look at her. "I'm here for you, Stefan. We all are."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"To Jeremy's." Shiloh said, shrugging on her jacket.

"Blow him off. Me and the teach are going on a little road trip, care to join?" Damon asked.

"Road trip?" Shiloh asked.

"We'll pick you up in an hour." Damon said.

"I'll be at Jeremy's." Shiloh said, nodding at him before leaving.

"Shiloh?" Jeremy said surprised.

"Hey, Jeremy, I just wanted to stop by to say... Anna might not be as bad as I thought she was." Shiloh said.

"I know." Jeremy said, a little guilty looking. "I've been texting her. She enrolled today."

"Anna's gonna be going to _our _school? That's just weird." Shiloh said, a smile tugging on her lips. "Anyway, my point is, you may befriend her if you wish, you have your best friends blessing."

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Jeremy said.

"Anna?" Shiloh asked, immediately alert. "What'd she do?"

"Nothing. It's not about Anna. It's about us." Jeremy said.

"Uh... this is getting weird, Jer." Shiloh said.

"Not like that." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I meant, we're suppose to be best friends."

"We are."

"When hardly talk anymore. Not nearly as much as we use to."

"Are you kidding? We're almost always together, Jer."

"Not like we use to be, though." Jeremy argued.

"Well, we can fix that." Shiloh said.

"Pizza and video games?" Jeremy offered. Shiloh checked her watch and winced.

"I can't, Jer, I'm sorry." Shiloh said. "I have to be somewhere. But I'll make it up to you. Promise." Shiloh said, hugging him quickly. She almost regretted stopping by her house to repack her school bag with stakes and convince her mother she was staying with a friend tonight.

"Yeah, ok." Jeremy nodded, disappointment written across his face.

"Soon." Shiloh promised before heading out to Alaric's car. She hadn't forgot about Tyler, but right now the most important thing to do was help Damon. She had to make sure he didn't get himself or Alaric killed.

"This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric said, standing in front of a the apartment door with Shiloh and Damon.

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." Damon said.

"Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." Damon explained.

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asked.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon asked, opening the door.

"Looks like no ones here." Shiloh commented, leading the way in.

"Yeah. I'm good. No permanent resident, apparently." Damon said as he walked through the doorway. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the door and peering in. Shiloh snatched up a few letters sitting on the counter and began flipping through them.

"Uh, Rick, we have company." Shiloh looked up to see a man jump on Alaric. Alaric quickly punched him with his homemade wooden knuckles, throwing him off. He attempted a second attack but Damon stepped in, throwing him off Alaric.

"Boys, boys, that's enough, there's a lady in present." Damon smirked. "I know you." He added, looking at the strange vampire.

"Damon?"

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon said.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked as the group sat around the living room area of the apartment.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?" Damon asked.

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry said.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric asked.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." Henry explained.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked, looking around.

"That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon covered.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites." Henry said.

"And in return, what do you do for him?" Shiloh asked.

"I help keep an eye on things... You know, with the others." Henry explained.

"The others?" Shiloh asked.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry said.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry said.

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon said.

"Heh. That's John now." Henry said, digging his ringing cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon grinned.

"All right. Yeah." Henry handed Damon the cell phone. "Are you gonna answer that?" He asked unsurely as Damon watched the phone ring.

"Am I gonna... answer that?" He asked, glancing at Alaric who gave a slight shake of his head.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, starting to panic. He rushed at Alaric but Damon grabbed him before he could reach, Alaric quickly staked the struggle tomb vampire and Damon dropped him on the ground as he faded away.

""Let's not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon said.

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked.

"Nothing in the bedroom." Shiloh said.

"I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Alaric added.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car, I have to make a call anyway." Shiloh said, feeling the two should talk. Alaric needed answers and Damon could give them. She headed out to Alaric's car but didn't get in, instead she leaned against it, pulling out her phone and dialing the numbers she knew so well by now.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lexi, it's Shiloh."

"Hey, Shy, long time. How've things been?" Lexi asked.

"I actually needed to ask you something." Shiloh said, glancing back at the apartment to make sure she was still alone.

"Shoot."

"Could I maybe... Could I come to New York and stay with you for a while?" Shiloh asked. "Just till I get my own place?" She added.

"What? Why are you coming to New York?" Lexi asked surprised.

"I just can't stay here anymore knowing all these secrets, acting like I'm clueless around my mom, I can't talk to anyone about this stuff. I just need to get away from it all. I was thinking New York could be a fresh start. I could finish school, get a job and put myself through college."

"You're sure about this?" Lexi asked.

"Completely." Shiloh replied.

"What if I say no?" Lexi asked tentatively.

"I'll go somewhere else." Shiloh said. "I don't know where yet, but I'll find somewhere."

"Ok." Lexi said. "You can stay with me as long as you need."

"Thank's Lexi. I just have one more problem to take care of, then I'll be on the next bus out of town."


	21. Episode 21

"Caroline, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late." Shiloh said into the phone.

"I don't see what's up with all the extra shifts lately." Caroline huffed. "At least you and Jeremy aren't fighting too."

"What? Why would me and Jeremy be fighting?" Shiloh asked confused.

"Everyone else is!" Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie's totally avoiding Elena related topics and Matt is refusing to even answer a single text from Tyler, no matter how many times Tyler apologizes."

"Wait, Tyler's texting Matt?" Shiloh asked.

"And calling, and Facebook messaging, and emailing, just about anything else he can do to contact Matt, but Matt isn't budging."

"I really gotta go, Care, but thanks." Shiloh said.

"Thanks for wh-" Shiloh hung up her phone and quickened her pace.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Damon asked as Shiloh nearly ran past him and Alaric.

"Late for work." Shiloh said over her shoulder. She came to a sudden halt when Damon appeared in front of her, smirking down at her.

"You have to work today?"

"Yup. Now, move." Shiloh ordered.

"Now, now, don't be so-"

"What'd you want, Damon?" Shiloh asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"How would you like a treat, little pup?" Damon asked. Shiloh raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed silent. "All I need you to do, is go inside and find out what Isobel and Elena are saying."

"Isobel's in town?!" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah, and right now, she's talking to Elena. Seeing as I can trust my brother dearest and his little girl friend about as far as baby Gilbert can throw them, I need you to go find out what Isobel wants."

"Fine, I want something in return." Shiloh said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Money." Shiloh whispered, glancing at Alaric to make sure he hadn't heard. "And your word you won't tell anyone about our deal."

"Money? Why do you need money?"

"Is it a deal, or not?" Shiloh asked.

"How much?" Damon asked.

"$10,000" Shiloh said.

"What, why do-"

"Deal?" Shiloh asked.

"Fine, deal." Damon agreed.

"Oh, and don't kill anyone to get it, please." Shiloh said before turning back to the grill and practically running into the building. She nodded at the bartender to let him know she was here and watched as he punched her in before taking out her cell phone again. She quickly hit Damon's contact and put the phone to her ear. "Don't talk! Stay on the line and stay dead silent." Shiloh ordered in a whisper, then put her phone in the pocket of her apron.

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up." Elena said. Shiloh was close enough to hear the interaction between mother and daughter while cleaning a table next to theres.

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel answered.

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked.

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires." Isobel explained.

"So what made you want to be one?" Elena asked.

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel said.

"No." Elena said.

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said, getting up. Isobel caught her by the arm and pulled her back down harshly.

"Sit down." She ordered. "and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention."

"I don't have it." Elena repeated.

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel said. Shiloh was finding it harder and harder to not step in and help Elena, but she knew anything she did or said would just make it worst.

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena said.

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel said simply, standing up. "It was nice meeting you Elena." Isobel added before leaving. Shiloh hurried pass Bonnie and into the back room, running her hands down her face. She was surprised no one had noticed her. She thought Stefan may have, if he wasn't so focused on Elena and Isobel was on the look out for other vampires, but not her.

"She's gone." Shiloh said into the phone.

"She want's the device." Damon replied.

"I know, what are you gonna do?" Shiloh asked.

"She's not getting it." Damon said sternly.

"Elena's not gonna like that." Shiloh commented.

"I'll get your money to you by tomorrow." Damon said. "Right now I gotta take care of some business.

"Be careful." Shiloh warned, ending the call and slipping her phone back in her pocket

"Matt?" Shiloh called.

"Hey, Shiloh, over here." Shiloh made her way through the crowd towards Matt who was working on a float.

"Looks like it's coming along pretty good."

"Thanks." Matt said, standing up straight and smiling over at her.

"So, what can I do?" Shiloh asked, pulling her curly blond hair into to a high pony tail and leaving her bangs free.

"Well, you can start with this." Matt said. "After you tell me the real reason you're here."

"I'm here to help out with the float." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, cause you're _so _into helping out in founders day events." Matt said.

"I could be." Shiloh said. Matt gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine, it's just, no offence or anything, but I don't know you that well, Matt. And I don't want Caroline to get hurt again."

"Weren't you the one that convinced me to ask her out in the first place?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and I'm happy she's with you. You make her smile a lot more, she's always happy. But, I just need to know you won't hurt her, even if you don't mean to. She's my big sister." Shiloh explained.

"It's nice how much you care about her." Matt said, letting a smile slip onto his face. "Here, I'll show you how to start."

"So, how am I doing so far?" Matt asked.

"Heh, you earned my blessing, Matt, sorry I doubted you." Shiloh smiled.

"It's nothing. Here, let me show you how to reenforce the wheels." Matt said. Shiloh knelt on the ground next to Matt, peering under the float as Matt tinkered with it.

"That doesn't look to hard. But, are you sure it's safe?" Shiloh asked, looking at the huge trailer unsure. "Wouldn't want it to fall in the middle of the parade."

"You're actually concerned about founder's day?" Matt asked.

"No, but we worked damn hard on this thing." Shiloh commented. Matt chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly, the whole float came crashing down. "Matt!" Shiloh cried, flinching at the sight of his arm crushed under the heavy float.

"Ah!" Matt yelled in pain.

"Someone help! Help! We need to left the float of his arm!" Shiloh called as Tyler and a few more guys from the football team came rushing up to them and attempted to left it off his arm. Stefan soon appeared and easily freed Matt's arm just as Caroline appeared.

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan ordered.

"The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes." Caroline said after making the call.

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler said.

"Caroline can take me." Matt protested.

"I didn't drive." Caroline said.

"I'll wait. It's fine." Matt said stubbornly.

"You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story." Caroline ordered.

"Fine!" Matt surrendered.

"Go!" Caroline said.

"I'll bring my car around." Tyler said, sprinting off. Shiloh took the distraction as a opportune moment to snatch Matt's cell phone from the table he had left it at while working without being noticed.

Shiloh bit her lip as she quickly wrote the text, her thumb hovering above the send button for a second before she actually sending it. She felt bad for tricking him like this, and for stealing Matt's phone to do it, but if Tyler wasn't going to talk to her, she needed to make him. She soon heard the beep to indicate that she had received a message. It was from Tyler. With Matt still in the hospital there was no way he would run into Matt before hand. The plan was perfect. They'd meet up in half an hour and soon, her last problem would be solved, she would have enough money, and she'd be on her way to New York city.


	22. Episode 22

"Say cheese!" Bonnie ordered, pointing the camera at Caroline and Matt.

"Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!" Caroline said quickly.

"Seriously?" Matt asked. Shiloh rolled her eyes but grinned all the same.

"Yes!" Caroline ordered.

"Okay, fine." Matt said, putting his arm behind Caroline's back to hide his cast. Bonnie quickly snapped the picture.

"I want one with Bonnie and Shiloh now." Caroline said.

"Here, I can take it." Shiloh glanced over at Tyler and gave him an uneasy look.

"I'll be on the float." Matt said coldly, nearly storming away.

"I said I was sorry!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry." Caroline said, taking her leave. Shiloh took one more nerves glance at the boy before also wandering off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Geez, Jer. You knew she lied to you before this." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't let her know I knew." Jeremy countered. "Now, I'm free to tell her the truth."

"So, you lied to her too." Shiloh pointed out.

"It's different." Jeremy shrugged.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Shiloh and Jeremy glanced behind them to see none other than Damon following at their heel.

"You're a dick!" Jeremy said harshly.

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on," Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm roughly. "don't talk to your sister that way either."

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing?!" Shiloh hissed, glancing around to make sure no one overheard their conversation.

"Cut her some slack." Damon said, ignoring Shiloh.

"She erased my memories." Jeremy said.

"No, I did! She was protecting you." Damon said.

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy hissed, turning to leave only to have Damon tighten his grip dangerously.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene." Jeremy threatened.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon threatened in return.

"Damon." Shiloh said sternly. "Please." Damon finally glanced at her, holding eye contact for a second and actually seemed to debate listening to her.

"Let him go." Stefan said, arriving next to Shiloh. Damon glanced at Shiloh one more time before releasing Jeremy. Stefan quickly moved between Damon and the two teens.

"Are you alright?" He asked Jeremy over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't." Stefan explained.

"You shouldn't have made me forget." Jeremy said sternly before walking away briskly. Shiloh stood her ground, glaring at Damon with more force then he'd yet to see from the small girl.

"Oh, come on, Pup. It's not like I was actually gonna-"

"I don't care!" Shiloh snapped. "Just stay away from Jeremy." She added before storming off to find her friend again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Rick?" Shiloh called, jogging up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked, slowing down only slightly so she could keep up.

"What's the rush?" Shiloh asked.

"Tomb Vamps." Alaric replied.

"What? Where?" Shiloh asked, looking around.

"Everywhere and they're targeting the founding families. You should get outta here."

"Thanks for the warning. But, I need to ask you something. A favor." Shiloh said nervously. Alaric raised an eyebrow at her as they reached his car. "Watch out for Damon. He needs a friend. And so do you."

"Okay." Alaric said giving her a questioning look.

"Take care of yourself too. Kick some serious vamp ass." Shiloh smiled.

"I'll try my best." Alaric said.

"Goodbye, Alaric. Good luck." Shiloh smiled almost sadly one last time before running off into the night. Normally Alaric would've questioned such behavior, but right now he had some tomb vamps to worry about.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Caroline!" Shiloh called as soon as she entered the grill and spotted her sister standing with Tyler and Matt.

"I was just about to leave." Caroline said. "You coming?" She asked.

"No, I have to stay here. But..." Shiloh paused.

"But?" Caroline asked. Shiloh threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Care." She whispered before pulling away. "Be safe. Goodbye."

"What's with the dramatic exit? I'll see you at home." Caroline said.

"Bad night." Shiloh shrugged. "You guys should get going."

"Kay. Bye." Caroline said.

"See ya." Matt waved, following Caroline. Tyler attempted to fall in line behind the other two but Shiloh quickly stepped in front of him.

"Last chance, Tyler." Shiloh said. Tyler gave her a confused look but shook his head anyway.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Tyler asked. Shiloh simply shook her head in return, pulling him into a hug as well before hurrying off to find Jeremy.

"Jer!" She called when she spotted him. "Jer, you have to get our of here. Now."

"What? Why?" Jeremy asked.

"This place is crawling with tomb vampires. All of which have it out for the founding families." Shiloh said.

"Anna?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't seen her. I don't think she's with them. Anna and Pearl want to live here, not kill everyone." Shiloh said. "Now, leave. And be careful."

"What about you?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to get Caroline, then we're both leaving."

"Elena-"

"Already knows. Rick told be, therefore Damon knows. If Damon knows, he's already gathering the troops. Goodbye, Jer bear." Shiloh said, finalizing the conversation. She hugged him tightly before kissing his cheek and nearly running out of the grill.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Forbs?" Shiloh turned to face the voice hidden in the shadows of the alleyway.

"Away." She replied.

"Not exactly. You see, we have a little problem with the founding families. We really feel we must work this problem out." A tall man stepped out from the shadows, his vamp face already visible. Shiloh quickly reached for the stake in her jacket, holding it tightly. The vampire however predicted her movement and rushed forward, knocking her to the side with ease and sending the stake flying from her hand. Landing painfully on her side, Shiloh quickly pushed herself up from the dirty ground, her eyes sweeping the area in an attempt to locate the vampire.

"It's not like I did anything to you." Shiloh called into the darkness. "I don't even know you."

"But I know you, Forbs." The vampire said. "You're my target, and I don't intend to miss my target." Before Shiloh could respond however, she was surprised to hear the vampire shriek in pain and fall from the shadows that hid him. Without a second of hesitation, Shiloh leapt for the stake, grasping it in her hand and plunging it into the twitching body of the vamp.

"The device." She whispered to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Shiloh took one last look at the burning building. She knew she should go back. But she honestly didn't want to know who was inside. There was no way she could help anyway. She knew at this point it was out of her hands. She had done what was needed. She had said her goodbyes to a chosen few. Her best friend, her sister, Tyler, Alaric. Of course Alaric's goodbye was more of a substitute for Damon's, but, she couldn't risk him catching on.

She left. She boarded the bus, took her seat and watched the town pass by as she left her home, once and for all. She remembered the times, both good and bad, that had taken place in the small town. Her time here was over. She had finished what she set out to do and now she was done. Her goodbyes had been said already. She couldn't text Lexi like she normally would at a time like this, her phone was currently on a bus going the opposite direction. This was it. She was leaving Mystic Falls behind and starting a new life. She'd alway remember her friends here, but this was for the best, she knew. Shiloh gave one last silent goodbye to Mystic Falls before closing the curtains of the window.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Does anyone want me to do season 2?**


End file.
